


The Past Which Impacted Our Future || Rexsoka

by RayneTheWolf108



Series: Thicker than Blood [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka is a bit of a matchmaker, Ahsoka is aged 21, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, F/M, Forbidden Love, Force Bond, Jealous Rex, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Lux is 21, Lux is still smitten with Ahsoka, Lux is there too, Mates, Mating Bond, Onderon (Star Wars), Onderon Arc, Part 3, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective Rex, Saw is 25, Saw is there just bc, Steela is 18, Steela is jealous of Ahsoka, rexsoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneTheWolf108/pseuds/RayneTheWolf108
Summary: Two months passed since the Zygerrian Empire fell. 3 weeks since she's seen Rex...When an old friend calls for aid, she rushes in to help him take back Onderon. Unfortunately going brings up unwanted feelings and memories of the past.These feelings threaten the stability of the minor alliance she has pledged to the people of Onderon, and threaten her friendships. Even with Rex by her, she knows this is only the beginning.Onderon Arc || Rexsoka
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano, Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano/ CT-7567 | Rex, Lux Bonteri/Steela Gerrera, Lux Bonteri/Steela Gerrera/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Thicker than Blood [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709824
Comments: 67
Kudos: 160





	1. S05E02

**Author's Note:**

> Steela might be a little ooc in this chapter? But she is aged up, but is younger than Ahsoka and Lux, so *shrugs*  
> Lemme know what you guys think!
> 
> Also going to try something, maybe Saw having a thing for Ahsoka? I dunno I just think it would be cute XD

_**Previously on Thicker Than Blood...** _

_When she woke up it was dark. For a moment fear griped her before she realized, feeling the soft material of bedding below her. She sighed, turning, feeling her leg in a cast as she did. There was a wire connected to her arm, but she ignored it, feeling numb. She looked around, seeing a bed next to hers. Rex. She smiled. He was safe._

_A hand reached out for his, just barely grazing his fingers before falling limp. On her second try, she managed to take it, only because he followed her example. Looking up, she saw his tired face, but his golden eyes stared at her, the orbs filled with relief and affection. Her's were undoubtably the same._

_They were home. They were safe._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you." The two of them whispered together, their hands falling away from one another as the fatigue began to claim them once again. Even sleeping, they face each other, soft smiles on their faces._

* * *

_2 months. It had been 2 months since she was out on the frontline with her men. Rex healed quickly, and by the end of week 2 he was healthy and stable enough mentally to go back out with his brothers. Or so he said. Meanwhile she had to stay behind and worry for her Master, her men, and her mate, hoping for them to return safely while she was within the Jedi Temple. The broken leg itself healed within the month, but it had taken her a few lessons of physical therapy to get back into her normal physic._

_The physical injuries were just the tip though. Multiple nights she had snapped out of sleep in a cold sweat, or to Barriss shaking her awake, only to realize she had been screaming. The nightmares plagued her in the dark, remembering the cries of pain and smell of burning flesh embedded into her mind. They echoed in her montrals, calling for her to help them, wailing her failure as she watched the life being whipped out of them._

_Weeks had past since and she was unable to let go, finding the nightmares worsening. She remembered when she was called to the Council room. She had arrived, and must have looked awful, for the entire room looked to her with concern, especially Obi-Wan. Bags under her eyes were dark purple, and her normally cinema skin had grown pale and sickly._

_Grandmaster Yoda had approached her, explaining their concern for her. She was surprised, though not ungrateful, when he offered to help her, in attempts to calm her mind. Soon, everyday she would meet him in his chambers, where the two would meditate. Thankfully, the nightmares began to lessen._

_Yoda was not the only one concerned for her. Though Skyguy and the boys were gone, Barriss would come to her and the two would practice together. Though the Padawan was older than her, around 25, she was treated as an equal. Perhaps it was her maturity, or her experience. She never questioned it though._

_Even Master Kenobi would come to say hello, and sometimes train with her while Anakin was off-planet. Giving her tips while recovering, he was almost like her second Master. It almost made her laugh, remembering his face when Anakin learned she was Skywalker's padawan. It had been years since then, but the memory was engraved in her mind. Times like then, when the war was just beginning, they felt simpler. When everything seemed black and white-_

The feeling of a hard nudge at her hip snapped her out of her daze. She instinctively reached for her saber, but she stopped, fighting the muscle memory, her arm lightly shaking. To her right was Anakin, watching a hologram, though his blue eyes darted to hers. He nodded subtly, raising his brows. She gave a short nod and returned her attention to the telegram, fully aware of her master's gaze on her. 

Lux Bonteri, and a man he introduced as Saw Gerrera, had sent for the Jedi Council, to ask for help. It had to have been a year or so since she had seen him. He and his mother, the late Mina Bonteri, who had been murdered nearing 2 years ago, were the first civilians she had met from the other side. They were both young, 17 and naive, believing the word to be more black and white than it was. 

They were not good friends immediately, no, far from it. They had bickered more than once for their different beliefs, and had she not held such restraint she might've scrapped with him. But nearing the end of the week, he suddenly seemed to warm to her, and she to him. They spoke as equals for the first time.

They kept in touch, but did not truly speak again until 8 months later, when news of Lux's mother had passed. He stormed a meeting, claiming Dooku murdered her for speaking in advocation for peace. 

She had helped him, but it was not returned. Unbeknownst to her, it was a part of his plan. He wanted revenge for his mother's death. She became an obstacle, and he had knocked her unconscious, essentially kidnapping her. When she awoke, she was horrified. He had gone to Death Watch, and did not hold concern for her wellbeing, despite knowing the group's obvious distain for Jedi.

And then he- he _kissed_ her. Out of nowhere, to shut her up, she later learned, but she felt it was more than that from him. It took her some of her pride, but she pushed away her feelings of Death Watch to keep a eye on her friend- but it turned sour. Once more she had to save his life, after he nearly cost the togruta her own. So many lives lost in their short stay there, from the townspeople, to some of Death Watch, a list in which her name was nearly added to. Then he left. She had been hurt, felt as though he had abandoned her, in a way he had. He ran while her back was turned.

A month after she came to realize that her affection towards him had been misguided. She had never spent time around a boy her age, one where she could live as a person, and not just a Jedi. But it would not have worked, even if they had tried. The way they chose to live their lives did not match, and it would be a waste.

"-the only way to reclaim Onderon is through struggle. We lack efficient hardware and supplies-"

"Forgive me, Mister Bonteri," Kenobi interrupted the young man and leaned forward. "but Onderon is in your King's rule. At the outbreak of the Clone War, he decided to align with the Separatists-"

The older man standing by Lux cut the Jedi Master off. "The true King has been silenced! The one you see is a _traitor_ and nothing but a Separatist puppet!" The man turned to Ahsoka and looked to her with furrowed brows and a pleading look. "We _need_ your help to survive this." His voice was tight with emotion, as though he were trying to hold back. His fists were clenched at his side, and she could see his wrists shaking, though with the unstable connection of the hologram it was hard to tell.

She opened her mouth, only to think better and shut it; she had no real say in the Order's decision. "Find a way," her eyes darted to Yoda and she felt lighter, "we shall."

The two men exchanged glances. "We... await your answer." Lux answered, clearly not what he wanted, but it was better than a flat out no. Their eyes met, and he offered her a weak smile. She returned it, trying to add in a nod of reassurance, but the way his eyes fell downcast before the hologram cut out made her stomach drop and her chest tighten.

She wanted to help her friend, but she had no authority to do so. Anakin must've sensed his Padawan's distress, because he began speaking for the rebel's favor. "There are pockets of rebels on many of these planets that just need guidance. With the proper training and resources, they can attack softer targets while the Republic engages the Separatists on the battlefield." He stepped forward, offering his opinion.

As usual, Kenobi has a come back for him. "Anakin, that sounds like _terrorism_." She noted a few of the other masters exchanged glances, wondering if the Master and former Padawan were about to fight. The two were infamous for their arguments echoing through the temple.

"I think of it as an insurgency." Anakin countered, looking to the other Masters to avoid Obi-wan's eyes. "To help realign these planets with the Republic."

Mace Windu nodded, and she felt relief course through her. "We can divide the Separatist forces and hit them on two fronts." If Windu approved of the idea, essentially the whole Council did.

"A means to an end, fear cannot be." Yoda spoke sternly. "Stop those who spread terror, the Jedi must." 

Kenobi nodded, stroking his beard. "Indeed. What you suggests opens up dangerous possibilities. We must not train terrorists."

"Rebels." Anakin corrected. She bit her lip, hoping the Council would come to a decision quickly as to be allowed to leave.

"How we conduct war is what distinguishes ourselves from others. Funding rebels to overthrow a government puts innocent lives at risk."

"We can minimize collateral damage by using arms that affect droids." Her eyes darted between the two. Here it was, again. It was always a 50/50 split on who won the arguments, but with the Council present, she was unable to tell.

"The least we can do," Mace spoke up before the fighting got worse, "is help them defend themselves. Test the tactic while we're at it."

"This could be a great new weapon for us," Anakin continued, hoping to find more support. She saw Shaak Ti nod, but otherwise silence.

Yoda look down in thought, holding onto his cane. "Train and observe, send advisors we will." He nodded firmly, ending the debate.

"I'll assemble a team-"

"I'm coming too." Kenobi stood up from his seat and walked up to Anakin.

Anakin scoffed with a smile, "What? You don't trust me?"

"Only too much." Kenobi's faint smile was the only indicator that he was teasing. Even when fighting, the two couldn't stay mad at each other for long, having depended on one another for many years.

* * *

"Will it just be the 3 of us or-"

"No, I was think we could take Rex, maybe Fives or Jesse. They, out of anyone, will know how to properly train rebels into soldiers." Anakin shook his head. Her master looked towards her and she straightened. "Snips, do me a favor and get one of them. We'll be leaving in a hour." The two Generals turned away to walk in the opposite direction.

For the first few steps she walked backwards, waiting till they had gone around the corner. Once they were out of sight the Togruta turned on her heels, spinning to face the correct way and dashed down the halls. The halls were lit dimly but the orange sun fading over the upper levels of the planet. Many Knights and padawans were on their way to their quarters for the night. 

She ducked and weaved between them, apologizing when she cut one off, calling over her shoulder she had a message to deliver.

Her pace only slowed down when the barracks came within sight. The feet below her shuffled the padawan to a halt. Though she was not out of breath her heart beat rapidly in her chest. She swallowed, feeling the words bunch up in her throat.

The barracks were simple, but more personalized than her quarters. Fives had a small collection, a pebble from each planet he had been to and survived. Hardcase had blaster holes by his bunk, when the boys had drunken shooting games.

None of the men reacted to hearing the door open, or even seeing her there. She had become somewhat of a normality there, when they were home. She never stayed long, but she took to visiting as often as she could.

It wasn't hard to find him, his blond hair making him stand out from everyone. He had removed the top half of his armor, his blacks hugging his skin tightly, allowing her to see how his arms tightened when he removed an arm piece.

"Hey, Rexster." She hummed, chuckling at the way he stiffen and snapped his head around. She offered him a smile. He returned it, dropping the piece of armor that he held to the ground and faced her, his eyes lit up.

"Hello, Commander." For a moment they stood there, looking at one another. It had been 2 weeks since they had last seen one another, and 4 weeks since they had last spoken. The Captain yelped when his mate threw herself at him, arms slinking around his neck, her face finding it's natural place by his collarbone. The force of it caused the two to fall back onto his bed, landing with a small 'umph'.

The two ignored the sudden silence, followed by cheers and whistles from the boys. Rex received her hug warmly, leaning his head against her montral, letting out a sigh. A low rumble escaped her chest, nosing his neck, where her mark was hidden underneath his blacks.

Sadly, the moment could not last. She pulled back, albeit reluctantly. Her head nodded to the door. "Got a minute?" He nodded and followed her out of the barracks, watching her with fond eyes. She led him a fair distance away, out of hearing range of the others. When she was certain they were a good distance away, she turned back to him. "We got a new mission." She whispered to him softly, reaching a hand up to cup his face, running her thumb over his cheek. He leaned into her touch, nodding to let her know that he heard her, though she saw his eyes held disappointment. "There are Rebels, on Onderon, who are asking for our support. Anakin is assembling a team to go and advise them, train them. He send me here to get you, Jesse, or Fives." She pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek, checking to make sure no one was there. 

Rex nodded, allowing her to fill in the rest of the details, all while exchanging simple fond touches, like a brief kiss or holding hands. He seemed a bit hesitant, but after confirming she would be there and she was deemed healthy enough to, he agreed to come with. 

She told him where to meet them, explaining that he couldn't wear his clone armor, as that would give away the Republic's involvement should he be spotted. Before she left, she whispered 'I love you' in his ear softly before disappearing, leaving Rex to his own devices.

* * *

During review, the ride over and preparing to reach the landing point, Ahsoka and Rex stood next to one another. She saw Anakin's questioning gaze, but she gave him a look that said she would explain later. The drop point was in the middle of the dense jungle, the foliage blending together in the dark of night. It was too high a drop for them to land, or at least for Rex, so he was given a Jetpack to get down while she other the two Jedi jumped down to the ground.

They had to semi split up, her and Obi-wan traveling through the trees while Rex and Anakin were on the ground. It was dense, almost too dense for any moonlight to penetrate the leaves of the trees. And yet the jungle was filled with various forms of plant life, likely many of them able to live without sunlight.

She did have to admit the planet wilds were beautiful, sadly she did not have the time to explore such areas last time she was here.

She kept an eye on the branch in front of her as it twisted and turned, until she had to jump to the next tree. She had to admit she missed being out in the field, it felt... natural to her. Like she was where she belonged. Silence. Then voices.

Her attention was drawn from the wildlife when she heard Anakin speaking, and an unknown female voice. She dropped down from the tree, throwing her hood back. "I'm Commander Tano. We're here to help you." She assured, and it seemed her conformation made the young woman riding a Dalgo. The woman, who looked to be her age, if not a bit younger, looked her up and down with narrowed eyes.

"My name is Steela." The woman introduced herself after a moment. "I'll guide you to our secret base." She slipped off her ride and led them through the jungle. The group followed, more rebels appearing from behind trees.

She had no clue how long they walked, but it was dawn by the time they arrived. The base was the ruins of an ancient building, and based on the flora growing around it, it was over hundreds of years old. Their arrival did not go unnoticed, as they walked further, they were greeted by alarmed and relieved glances from people. There were humans, Twi'leks, Togrutas, as well as Bivall alike. They were all roughed up, she noticed many injured, and they seemed exhausted.

Her chest tightened and she paused, for a moment seeing the slaves back at Kadavo until she blinked and they returned to rebels. She felt a hand on her shoulder and took comfort in it. Glancing up, she saw the group had stopped to look at her, Kenobi and Skywalker with concern while Steela looked curious. Ahsoka only shook her head and continued walking, avoiding looking at the people, rather facing the ground.

* * *

Despite knowing he'd be there, she was still surprised to see Lux there, seeing that the boy she has meet last was now a young man, and no longer a skinny twig. His hair was shaggier, but she had never seen his eyes brighter as they talked about how to free his planet. She stood there silent, allowing Rex to explain the plan, asking for volunteers to help move droids in order for the Rebels to practice.

She immediately went to help along, but halted when someone called her name.

Half turning her head, she saw Lux and Steela catch up to her, though the former looked more enthusiastic. "Ahsoka, it's- it's good to see you." Lux let out a breathy smile, one that she returned. 

"And you Lux. I'm glad to see you are fighting for the freedom of your home." She hummed, crossing her arms behind her.

"Of course. My mother represented it in the Senate-"

"Your voice is strong, like hers." Steela offered but Lux didn't really react to it.

"Will you? When we free the planet, would you represent Onderon in the Republic Senate?" Lux diverted his gaze and she bit her lip, knowing she accidentally touched a sensitive topic.

"Even with your help, it won't change my feelings. I'm sorry." He apologized to her, pausing when she placed a hand on his shoulder.

She offered him a smile. "Don't be sorry. What matters now is we need to have each other's backs. Just like when we did on Carlac." A grin broke out on Lux's face. It has been 2 years since the incident with Death Watch, but one he clearly remembered, seeing how devoted Ahsoka was to seeing him make the right choice, and to saving the lives of innocents.

Steela stiffened and walked in front of them, crossing her arms. "Carlac? W-what happened on Carlac?"

"You mean besides this guy," She elbowed Lux, "basically kidnapping me and almost getting me executed?" She raised her brows at Lux who let out a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Ahsoka is the reason that- that I'm here. And not with Death Watch." Lux explained, looking to the Togruta warmly, with a certain tenderness in his eyes. Steela's eyes in turned narrowed, looking between the two friends.

"What he means is-"

"-She saved me from making a horrible decision out of grief." Lux cut Ahsoka off, finally breaking her gaze. "I- uh.. I better help the others." A flush spread across Lux's face as he backed away from her, waving a small goodbye.

She watched him leaving, giving him a mock salute.

"Lux clearly thinks highly of you." Steela's voice was bitter. She looked to the younger woman and looked at her quizzically.

"Well, yes?" She looked at Steela with a raised brow.

Was she trying to say something or- "This isn't the time nor the place, but were you two ever-" Steela jerked her thumb and Lux then pointed to Ahsoka.

The marks above her eyes pinched together as the confusion took over her features again, before her eyes widened. "What? Nonono, we were never..." The words died on her tongue and she swallowed. "We met a long time ago, maybe 3 years, almost 4 now." She turned and began to walk, Steela walking next to her. "We... I guess you could say we were technically involved with one another, but after leaving I realized it was a silly infatuation. Neither of us had gotten to know many people around our age, you see?" She explained, watching Steela gaze at Lux. Watching her, she noticed the woman's longing in her eyes. "-you like him, don't you?"

Steela snapped her head to Ahsoka and sighed, her fists clenched. "Whatever I feel for Lux is irrelevant. Our mission is more important..." Steela looked down.

Ahsoka nudged her. "Hey, come on. Let's go destroy some clankers, yeah?" She spoke in an effort to get the woman's spirit up.

"... okay."

* * *

She stood in front of the rebels, a Separatist Tank behind her, Rex at her side, standing at attention. She heard murmurs from various rebels about a 'death wish' and 'suicide missions' to go up against a tank on their own.

"Alright!" She called, silencing everyone effectively. "Listen up, Rex and I are going to explain how to disarm a tank. The pilot in the front hatch controls the tank, the shells, and the short range blasters. The Commander in the top hatch controls the turret in the main cannon." She turned halfway and pointed to both hatches. "You have to take out both chambers otherwise the tank will remain operational. Got it? Rex, show 'em how it's done." She turned to her mate and nodded.

He climbed onto the base on the tank and hopped up to the first hatch, throwing a shock grenade into the chamber, before jumping up, grabbing the main cannon with his hands. He swung himself forward, flipping himself to stand on top of the gun, speedily and yet well balanced. He reached the top hatch and dropped the grenade in there, slamming the door closed, leaping down.

She swallowed hard. It was always impressive to watch him work, but without the armor, she could see his muscles tightened as he moved, feeling her face and lekku flush. She couldn't help the small smile that crossed her face when he came over to stand by her, nudging her to get her attention back to the rebels.

"Everyone! Divide up into teams of two, we'll practice the assault on both hatches." The rebels lined up, pairing themselves up.

* * *

The two Generals watched the Young Togruta as Ahsoka explained the concept to them with ease, followed by a demonstration. Her voice held a firm authority and her stance was confident. As the rebels tries various times to deactivate the tank, she was quick to explain what went wrong, with Rex giving tips to improve their performance.

"She's grown quite a bit since we first knew her." Kenobi hummed, his arms folded in front of him.

"Indeed she has... but in many ways she's still the Snips we knew 6 years ago." Anakin watched his Padawan with pride.

"Have you considered what her trials will be? She certainly is experienced enough to be a Knight, don't you think?"

Anakin paused, considering the idea. It's true, Ahsoka held experience many Jedi Knights, and even some Masters did not. And for such a such age she was capable and just, a confident leader, with a heart for those who needed her. "No, Master. I haven't."

"Scared to let her go?" Kenobi hit one of the nails.

He couldn't help but bitterly chuckle. "Of course I am... She was barely even a teen when we met, and now... now she's a young woman. She's soon to start her own path... but I don't know if I'll be able to let her." He admitted. "And the boys, Rex and the rest of the 501st... it wouldn't be the same without her. She's bonded with them, and they care for her deeply. To one day just have her gone, leading another battalion... would seem wrong."

"Hmm... I understand. But Anakin, letting go is a part of the Jedi way, and even life. Things will come and go... and Ahsoka, her time may be coming. You have to be willing to accept whatever happens even if you do not like it."

"I know..."

* * *

The first group was Lux and Saw. The two exchanged some banter before hand which made her roll her eyes in amusement. Leaning over to Rex, she whispered, "Reminds me of fighting with the boys. We'd make bets on who would kill more clankers." She chuckled. He nodded, tossing them each a grenade.

Saw shoved Lux backwards, racing to the tank, Bonteri on his heels. Saw went for the first hatch, with Lux trying to imitate Rex on the cannon, leaping onto it. His blue eyes shot over to her and he smiled, his grip on the cannon loosening-

"Ack!" Lux slipped from the cannon, falling onto Saw, knocking them both off the tank and onto the ground.

Her lips pulled back in a firm line, brows furrowed with worry, walking over to them.

Lux offered Saw his hand, but the man smacked it away, snapping at him. "You're a terrible soldier, Bonteri."

She frowned. "Like you started out much different." She snapped at him. Saw looked at her in surprise. "Alright! Move it! We ain't got all day." She shouted, shooing the men aside so the next group could go.

Lux followed behind her and awkwardly cleared his throat. She paused, turning to him. "Hey, uh, thanks for defending me. You didn't need to-"

"You're my friend, Lux." She cut him off. "And regardless of experience you're fighting for the same thing, we can't have infighting." Her voice turned stern, remembering they were at training, leaving to go by Rex again who signaled the next group to go.

"Come on guys, move! If that tank were activated you'd be dead!"

* * *

Next was Destroyers, and this was another lesson that she took on. Anakin said it would be good for her, practice for when she was a Knight, before sitting on the side lines with Kenobi. After her lesson with the tanks they stood with their full attention on her, beginning to realize how much help she was to them.

"Destroyers are quick, packed with twin blasters and their own shield generators. Nothing - short of a cannon - will pierce it." She walked to the side, letting the rebels take a good look at the droid. "But, they do have _two_ weaknesses. You'll need to work together to exploit them. Take it away, Captain." The title came off her lips without much thought, but she saw Rex stand straighter when she did.

He pushed a button on his wrist, activating the Destroyer and it's shielding, but left it standing still with no blasters. "The shields deflect high velocity attacks, such as a regular blaster as Rex here will show us." She nodded, letting Rex demonstrate how a blaster was useless against Destroyers.

"What they _don't_ stop are slow or stationary objects." She dug out a grenade and held it up for everyone to see. "They're designed to absorb them, so nothing hinders their movement." She explained, crouching and tossing the grenade following her activation, allowing it to hit the ground and slowly roll through the shielding. Almost immediately it pulsed and shut the destroyer down.

"Destroyers are blind from behind. A distraction combined with a rear assault will give you a guaranteed kill." She nodded to the Destroyer, turning to find Lux staring at her. She shook her head and continued. "The trick is to get the right speed on the droid popper."

Both she and Rex dug out grenades, unarmed and tossed them to everyone. Saw stepped up and sneered at Lux. "Watch and learn." She immediately knew Saw wasn't going to make it from the way his bicep tightened as he tossed it. As expected, the grenade came to fast and bounced off the shield. She bit her lip to stop her from laughing.

"Wow, very impressive." Lux deadpanned, holding up his own grenade. She watched him toss it, watching it make a soft bounce before slowly rolling it in just within the shield.

She nodded approvingly. "Good job. Steela, you next." She made a subtle gesture with her eyes to the grenade her brother tossed, then raising her brows. Steela's eyes widened a fraction of a second before she tossed her grenade. It was softer than Saw's but just too fast for it to enter the shield. Ahsoka frowned, crossing her arms. "Hmm... you got the angle right, but still too much force. Lux, show her what you did, will you?"

The woman let out a curse, but she calmed, her dark skin flushing up when Lux came up from behind her, a hand on her arm and demonstrated how she should toss it, adding in advice. Steela looked over to her and mouthed a 'thank you' to which she nodded. "Alright everyone! Gather into pairs, we'll practice, see how far we can get before nightfall." She commanded, watching Steela drag Lux away. "Saw, you're with me." She tossed him a grenade with a smirk. As she walked over to join him, something made her pause, her head turning back to the jungle. She didn't see anything, but the natural awareness she possessed made her turn.

She saw nothing.

* * *

Sharpshooting was next, seeing that the Rebels were getting frustrated and it was clearly affecting their moral. Steela impressed her, sniping every target on her first try. Granted they weren't moving, so next she moved a head so it spun around and floated, this time taking three shots for her to hit it, but she nailed it when she did.

Ahsoka nodded approvingly. She took a moment to think, then turned to Rex and nudged him, looking at him with wide eyes. "Hey Rex, remember you promised me a sharpshooter lesson." She reminded him. The last time they saw each other, they joked about teaching the Captain to use a lightsaber, and in turn he promised a blaster lesson.

"Right now?"

"Pleaaaasseeeee?" She tilted her head and pouted, knowing he couldn't say no. His sigh of defeat made her smile, unaware of the watching eyes. He handed her his DC, which she took pridefully. She turned to the range, holding the blaster in both of her hands, having never used something quite like it. Her eyes glanced over her shoulder to him, waiting patiently for advice.

He stepped right behind her, and shifter her arms so her elbows weren't locked. "Here. Got to be soft otherwise the shot could go off without meaning to. Feet shoulder-length apart... yeah, like that. Square your shoulders." His hands glides over her to help her adjust her stance. When he deemed it proper enough, his hands cupped hers to help her aim the gun. "Now here's the safety..."

* * *

"..."

"You seem tense."

"I'm sorry, Master. It's just-"

"Ahsoka and Rex?"

"...Yeah." Anakin slumped his shoulders while he crossed his arms. The way they interacted was noticeably different following Kadavo. They were more open about their bond and acted more like friends.

"Anakin, they were stuck on Kadavo for nearly 2 weeks. A situation like that causes bonds to strengthen. They had only one another. It is common." Kenobi eased his mind. The Jedi Knight frowned, but looked at the way they talked, Ahsoka holding up one of Rex's DCs while he showed her how to properly hold it and how to aim.

"I guess..."

"You're worried for them."

"Yeah. I just, I don't want her to become dependent on that bond. If either were to..." He didn't dare finish the sentence.

"Perhaps it is how they are recovering. Finding comfort in one who shared the pain. Alongside that, Ahsoka's biology enhances it."

Anakin turned to his former Master, confused. "What?"

"Togrutas are rarely seen alone. They are social beings. They need to form bonds over their lifetime as they grow, it is simply how they are. Surely you must've noticed the lack of Togruta in the order. This is partly why. A Jedi cannot have attachments... but for Ahsoka-"

"I see, Master."

"She is young. Like you. Emotions are hard to push down when you are still growing. Give it time."

"Alright."

* * *

After maybe a good 5 minutes of advice and moving her stance and arms, she finally hit her target. The head knocked over, falling off the barricade they used. "Ha!" She cheered for a moment, turning to Rex and giving him a smile, one he fully returned, a proud look on her face despite her poor aim. "Heh, maybe blasters aren't really for me." She chuckled, handing him back his DC.

The Captain shook his head with a chuckle. "Give it time. Maybe you'll be better than our snipers." He nudged her with his elbow.

A cough interrupted them and they saw Steela with her rifle on her shoulder. "Hey, mind if I steal the range back?" She raised a brow with a smirk as her eyes darted between them. The moment ruined, they backed away from one another and stepped away from the range, ready to watch Steela at work.

The woman raised her gun, but she hesitated to shoot, her muscles tightening. "What the-"

"Droids!" As the cry rung out, one of the battle droids launched a shot at them. They all immediately went to hid behind cover, avoiding the blast and the sparks that flew.

On instinct she ignited her cyan blade, followed by her green one, deflecting bolts, providing cover to allow the rebel to respond with their own fire.

She wanted to charge the droids, but they had agreed to be there to protect them, not fight for them. Luckily, with her just covering them they seemed to be doing just fine on their own. However, for every droid they shot it seemed two more would appear.

Shouting came from behind her, but she ignored it, deflecting a bolt right back into the cannon arm of the heavy battledroids, making it implode in a ball of fire. She smirk but yelp escaped her when hands grabbed his hips and yanked her backwards.

The sound of an explosion came, debris flying above them, but the person who grabbed her place their body over hers, offering small protection. Her eyes squeezed shut until the sound of blasters halted. Only then did she open her eyes to see her savior- "Lux?"

The man was above her, his body engulfing hers underneath him. His head was tucked in, his face only inches from her own. When she said his name his eyes opened and they widened. He opened his mouth to say something, but it died on his tongue. She saw him swallow as she looked at him through her lashes. "Um, Lux?" She whispered, watching him stared at her through hooded eyes and he start to lean-

Lux squeaked when a hand grabbed his shoulder and ungracefully tossed him off the Togruta, who released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She looked to the side, seeing Rex chewing out Lux.

"If there was a second wave you'd be dead alongside Commander Tano! Never drop dead like that, you hear?" The trooper practically growled in the young man's face. Lux nodded quickly, terrified of the soldier, who turned and assisted Ahsoka to her feet. "You alright?"

"I'm fine, Rex. Thank you." She looked at him fondly and quirked a grin, her hand on his shoulder as the only display of affection they could afford. Her head turned around, assessing everyone in eyesight. "Everyone, gather up." The rebels emerged from their hiding places and gathered around her as she squared her shoulders. "Take confidence from this victory. However, your base has been found out, and more will come. But what matters, you are ready. We'll take the fight to them." The rebels let out shouts of agreement. "Now we just need to get inside the city. Any ideas?"

There silence, everyone staring at there feet... until Lux piped up. "I do!"

* * *

She sat on the back of the cart next to Rex, robe around her shoulders to prevent her sabers from being spotted. "It'll be a miracle if this works..." Rex mumbled beside her.

A chuckle escaped her as the carts approached the city. "If I remember correctly, you told me you used a dead droid head to infiltrate a base?" She raised a brow at him. Rex frowned and looked down, but she saw his lips twitch in his efforts to not smile.

"Hey, if I may?" She glanced down to Lux and Steela in the front of the wagon. "You seemed rather harsh with Lux earlier... are you okay?" She whispered, placing a hand on his, though it was not notiacle with the robe blocking them from behind and no one in front of them turning around.

"I'm fine." Was his immediate response and her eyes narrowed.

"Rex, come on. You know I can tell when-" She paused, assessing him for a moment before a grin cracked out of her lips and she had to hold her breath to prevent laughter escaping her. "Mmmm I see even humans get territorial over their mates." She noticed Rex stiffen, but his body relaxed when she squeezed his hand. She hummed, "It is rather charming, I must admit. But Jealousy doesn't suit you." She chided him.

While the two were talking they managed to get by the gate, entering the city though the entryway market. They walked a ways not the market to the square before stopping.

"Not a bad start, but the work has just begun." Anakin smirked to the Rebels.

Kenobi cut in before Anakin told them to cause chaos. "You must be fruitful and choose your targets carefully." Lux nodded, jumping off the wagon, Steela and Saw following. 

"We'll need to split up," Steela spoke softly. "They'll be looking for us."

"We can regroup at nightfall." Saw added, "I'll warn our brothers." Saw turned and went in an unknown direction by himself, no further words.

"While you do that we'll make sure you have the supplies you need." Anakin assured them, Lux nodding in thanks.

"Rex and I can do that." She offered, sliding up to the front with Rex next to her. Without waiting for a reply, she turned the cart and headed down one of the streets.


	2. S05E03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first bit will have Rexsoka since the two are alone now (I think)
> 
> If Lux doesn't confess in this chapter, he will in the next one, which will be awkward and hilarious
> 
> You know, it might be hard to write in Rex since he wasn't there, but then I look at my last fics and just shrug.

_**Previously...** _

_While the two were talking they managed to get by the gate, entering the city though the entryway market. They walked a ways not the market to the square before stopping._

_"Not a bad start, but the work has just begun." Anakin smirked to the Rebels._

_Kenobi cut in before Anakin told them to cause chaos. "You must be fruitful and choose your targets carefully." Lux nodded, jumping off the wagon, Steela and Saw following._

_"We'll need to split up," Steela spoke softly. "They'll be looking for us."_

_"We can regroup at nightfall." Saw added, "I'll warn our brothers." Saw turned and went in an unknown direction by himself, no further words._

_"While you do that we'll make sure you have the supplies you need." Anakin assured them, Lux nodding in thanks._

_"Rex and I can do that." She offered, sliding up to the front with Rex next to her._

_Without waiting for a reply, she turned the cart and headed down one of the streets._

* * *

They ditched the cart in an alleyway, making their way to the market square. It was crowded, busy with life; they'd blend right in. Glancing to Rex, she nodded to the crowd, leading them into the square.

She hated having to wear a robe and hood, but because of her lightsabers and Padawan braid she to hide them. She couldn't bring herself to remove them, so a robe it was. Her feet paused for a moment, then resumed her walk, her left hand sneaking up to take Rex's. The Captain paused and looked to her with surprise. Leaning in she whispered. "No one knows us here..." Her explanation was brief, but it seemed to get the point across, Rex twisting his hand to be able to hold hers as well, their fingers intertwining. 

She glanced up at him through her lashes, a smile forming on her dark lips. His own eyes were filled with affection, scanning over her face.

For a moment, she felt... normal. Like a normal person living their life without fear or stress. 

Sadly that stress was cut short when she heard shouting. They dropped their hands, turning their attention to the noise.

Across the market, Lux leaped over a stand, a handful of droids behind him. The man used the crowd to his advantage, slipping easily through the people. He passed by her and Rex, feeling his hand graze her arm. Her brows furrowed, watching him dive behind another stand, just barely peaking his eyes up.

The droids stormed through, the crowd disappearing as people noticed them looking for a target with blasters at the ready. Rex took her arm gently at the elbow to move her back as to not be spotted.

Her blue eyes glanced to Lux and she nodded subtly. He caught her and ducked back down behind the stand. A pulse grenade launched from behind the stand, rolling into the center of the battle droids. Within a moment the droids had been deprived of their power, falling to the ground after the shock waved through them.

People around them gasped, wildly looking around for the attacker, afraid they may be next.

Ahsoka bit her lip and looked down, then to Rex who shrugged. They were not there to fight the war for them.

* * *

By dusk they found each other, heading down a dark street. Anakin and Kenobi brought up the front with Steela and Saw, while she, Rex and Lux were at the back. Initially, Lux was by Steela, but when she and Rex joined them, he noticeably slowed his pace to walk beside her. She looked to him and gave him a crooked smile which died when she saw Steela looking back at them.

She would talk with him... later. Right now they had bigger problems.

They were led inside a building with two road sofas in the middle of the room like some sort of counciling room. In a way, it reminded her of the Council Room, though maybe it was more the atmosphere than the physical appearance. 

There was only room for 3 on each couch, so she, Anakin, and Obi-wan sat down while Steela, Lux, and Saw occupied the other. Rex came and stood beside her, arms crossed. She glanced up at him while removing her hood, flashing him a small smile.

"Your success will not go unnoticed." Anakin nodded with approval, the rebels around them cheering.

As always though, Obi-wan had something more to say. "I agree, but you need to be mindful of public perception. Ahsoka, what did you see?"

She looked down to the folded hands in her lap. "The people they..." She looked up at Lux then back down at her hands. "They were frightened, Master."

"Indeed... based on the reactions I've seen today, I'm afraid they will mistake your intentions." Kenobi stroked his beard in thought.

"What we need is to do more damage!" Saw stood up, pouring his fist into his open palm. "A few dozen broken down droids will do little to free Onderon!"

"Did you not hear what we have said!" Ahsoka herself stood too and crossed her arms. "We have just said the people were frightened of what they say today, and your response to is to destroy more?" Her eyes narrowed. She saw Saw swallow, barely catching his cheeks darkening in the dim room. "You need to ensure the people's trust, or else you're no more than terrorists to them."

"Without the people's support, our efforts are meaningless." Steela nodded her agreement.

"If people are afraid they won't support us. We need to make our intentions clear." Lux stood up as well, nodding to Ahsoka. The togruta raised her brow suspiciously as they all sat back down.

Saw leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees. "I-I don't get it, why are they afraid?"

Steela answered for her. "They're scared we aren't strong enough to win." Not how she would have put it, but it was better than what she had to say. This way they could stop a fight before it happened. "We _need_ to earn their trust."

"You'll have plenty of time to earn their trust," Anakin cut in, drawing the meeting to a close. "All of you are going to be very busy."

"This was only a test run Shinies-" Rex cut himself off, realizing his Captain mode was kicking in, forgetting that these weren't his normal new recruits. Ahsoka cracked a soft smile, looking up from her lap meeting a pair of blue eyes. Lux looked at her, almost in a daze before the meeting came to an end, snapping him out of his trance.

"In the mean time, make the most of your victories. Welcome and learn from them-"

Lux stood up, eyes bright. "What if we hit something big? Perhaps if we give a show of strength, they will overcome their fear and join us."

"Did you have something in mind?" She hummed, entertaining the idea despite the huge risks. 

"I know the perfect target."

* * *

They cut the meeting after that, leaving the building single file. Her hood was up again, following her companions to a little huddle away from the Rebels to discuss further actions.

"I think they're ready to give the 501st some competition-"

"Don't get carried away, Skyguy." She chuckled, nudging him with her arm. He snorted.

"You have to admit they've been very impressive."

"I never said-"

"If," Obi-wan interrupted them, "you two are done, we must talk before we move forward." He nodded to a corner between two buildings. Once there, he continued. "We will share our findings with the Jedi Council. Ahsoka, you will stay here to further advise them." She felt her chest tighten as she found it hard to swallow. "Rex, I believe it would be best if you stay too. The Council does not need 3 messengers, and these Rebels will need as much help as we can offer." The ribbon cutting off her air released as relief flooded through her system. Her face remained passive though, and she nodded.

"Snips, you sure you're up for this? I mean this is-" Her first assignment since Kadavo. As much as the events haunted her, she needed to move past them. If she couldn't leave the pain behind her, how would she be able to continue as a Jedi, as guilt would weigh her down.

"Yes, Master. I'm sure." She nodded, shrugging his hand off her shoulder, standing next to Rex. "We'll report in to update on their progress, Master." She looked at Kenobi and bowed her head respectfully.

"Good. We'll continue to provide supplies and credits, but they must learn how to operate on their own." Kenobi advised her, a smile peaking from under his beard. "Come along, we should hurry if we are to leave the city without suspicion." 

Anakin began to follow his former master but turned to look at her, eyebrows furrowed in concern. She gave him a crooked half-smile, nodding to Kenobi.

Once the two disappeared from sight, she finally looked to Rex, a fondness filling her stomach, "I guess it's just us now..."

"Just us." His hand grazed her, his fingers wrapping around her-

"Guys! Come on! We need to talk strategy before it gets too late!" Steela called out to them, their hands snapping apart as though they'd been burned.

* * *

Next thing she knew they were on a roof. Her, Saw, Steela, Lux and Rex climbed up to one of the roofs, overlooking a massive electricity generator. It was huge, about 10 times the size of the houses she had seen in the city, blue flashes crackling occasionally above the walled gate. While Steela examined the area through her scope, Ahsoka took notice of the area around the generator. There were plenty of battledroids guarding the outside, and likely even more inside.

Even with all the gun power the Rebels had, it wouldn't be enough to destroy the facility. Perhaps she could with her sabers, but she, nor Rex, were there to fight their war. 

Rex was next to her, their shoulders an inch apart, as close as they could get without actually touching. It had been hard, their only close moment being the hour before they left for Onderon, and the moment was rushed.

She wasn't even fully aware that the others had been talking until Lux was almost done with the sentence. "-entire grid falls."

"How does that help, Battledroids aren't linked to central control. They operate individually." Steela looked confused, glancing to Ahsoka to confirm knowledge, while Saw just stared at the generator.

"True." She confirmed Steela's statement. "However, they need power to recharge. If you take it out, the entire droid army will come to a standstill-"

"-Literally." Lux finished for her.

She just gave him a weird look, mainly for the pun while Rex finished up. "If you carry out the plan by nightfall, you'll be able to maximize your strike capability." He assessed with an approving nod.

"So now we just- we need to figure out how to destroy it that power station." Steela turned back to the facility, her dark eyes running over the details visible to them.

"You need more surveillance. Otherwise you might as well go in blind." Rex deadpanned to them. She bit her lip to cover her instinct to laugh. It was rare to hear Rex so blunt and sarcastic, it made her smile when she did, seeing that he was able to find something to poke at.

"Those droids... they have all the intel we need in those tin cans of theirs..." Saw grinned. "Wait here."

He slipped away and off the roof. Her head snapped to his direction, watching him disappear. Her lips push together in thought, following his movements best as she could, watching him sneak up behind a droid patrol. He wasn't thinking of- Saw snapped the head off one of the droids and booked it back over to them using the alleyways as to not be caught. "Smart... if not stupid." She whispered to Rex who puffed out a smile.

He ducked into the alleyway behind them, using the ledges and broken stairs to climb up, the droid head tucked under his arm.

Lux dug out a processing kit, hooking up the droid head with a wire. A hologram of the facility was drawn up, spinning slowly for them to get a good look at all angles.

"Dammit... Sentries at every access point. Inside _and_ out." Saw grimaced, his face twisting up in distain.

Lux rubbed his chin and shook his head. "We can't sustain a battle with their numbers."

The group was silent for a moment, sending glancing to the Togruta and Trooper as though asking for help. But as Kenobi said, they needed to learn how to do this alone, so they said nothing.

"... Our numbers... thats it!" Steela exclaimed. The group huddled around her, eager to hear her idea. "Our size makes us too weak for a straightforward attack... but our size makes us perfect for mobility and surprise!"

"That's the problem." She spoke up, catching everyone's attention. "Even with all of you, you don't have enough firepower to take out the facility. You need something more-"

"-like a tank?" Lux finished for her with a quirked brow. She paused, almost in a little surprised before she nodded.

"Exactly. You need something like a tank to take it out, but you can't take one from the facility. Too much risk for you." She hummed thoughtfully, blinking slowly. She glanced over to Rex who nodded, a certain hint of pride in his eyes. Though maybe it was only noticeable to her.

"What about a patrol? If we give them enough trouble-"

"They'll call for re-enforcements." Saw finished for Lux, a bright smile covering his face. It was an unusual sight, but not an unwelcome one. "We'll bring the droid army to it's knees." Saw grinned, unplugging the droid head and hold it up as though it were a symbol of victory.

While the three of them slid down off the roof, she turned to Rex with a joking look on her features. "At this point I don't think they need us." She laughed, nudging his shoulder with her head. Rex chuckled, his hand sliding over to land on top of hers. Ahsoka let out a hum, which developed into a soft purr as she pressed a chaste kiss to her mate's cheek.

* * *

She and Rex set up point in an alleyway across from the others. It was nearly dark now, the golden and blue shades of the sky making way for the endless black sky.

A couple waled by, their arms linked together. They passed by the alley, and spotted it full of people, but Saw held a finger to his lips. The couple exchanged glances, hurrying along. Her eyes followed them longingly, her lips pushed together in thought. 

"You're staring..."

"I know." She hummed, watching them disappear around the corner. "It's hard not to be wishful though..."

A speeder dashed by, sliding to a halt near the bend of the street. The Rebel inside hopped out following the activation of the pulse reactors. They leaped out of the speeder and made a break for the nearest alleyway- theirs - before they gave the signal everything was ready to go. In their hands was a detonator for the bombs, which they held up, ready for the signal to release the button.

The marching of droids was faint at first, but with every other march the volume increased notably. Every instinct in her body told her to grab her sabers and rush out, take out as many as she could before allowing the Rebels to get into the crossfire, but the nagging voice in the back of her head held her back, knowing it wasn't her place.

The sound of the pulse echoed in her head, her eyes squeezing shut as her muscles tightened from her instinctual reaction to fight alongside the people. She felt his hand take hers, interlocking their fingers as he likely fought off a similar urge.

They blasted repeated from around the corner, the sounds of droids hitting the ground repeated every second. But there were also cries of pain as one of the Rebels was shot from what she could tell, her fangs nipping on her bottom lip.

Her grip on his hand tightened as her arm went rigid. The stiff posture was only released when she heard a droid call in for back-up before it yelled out. She glanced out of the alley, seeing everyone was okay, save for the Rebel cradling his arm. Ahsoka made a bee-line for him, looking at him with concern, examining the shot. It was a graze, but it was still bleeding. It was as the shoulder but it would be best if they headed back. "Okay, you stay back here with Rex, okay? I'll go up ahead with them. Rex! You got a batch patch, right?" Her mate nodded and she sent the Rebel over to him.

Turning to the others she opened her mouth to speak but a distant sounds made her pause. Her posture stiffed and she turned her head towards the noise. No one else had reacted yet, having inferior hearing to the Togruta. "Incoming! We got destroyers!" She ushered everyone back towards the speeders, igniting her blades as two Destroyers rounded the corner. Soon as they got within range their shields activated and blasters began to fire. 

With two of them and 5 targets spread out, it was hard to deflect the bolts without hitting anyone. It was even harder when civilians started coming out to find the source of the commotion. With so many places to have to avoid, she faltered. Any bolts she deflected slammed into the walls or bounced off the Destroyer's shielding. One Rebel ran out, shooting at the destroyers, but one of their bolts pounced off the shield, coming right back at them. She only caught the movement out of the corner of her eye, but her body had already thrown itslf into action. Her left arm stretched out, catching the bolt an inch away from the Rebel's face. Using her other arm to continue deflecting and pouncing back more fire, she nodded to the Rebel, yelling at them to get behind the speeder.

While they did that, she noticed a bag thrown to the ground, filled with the pulse grenades. Ducking behind the speeder with Steela she grabbed the bag and shoved the grenades that had fallen out back in. Now they needed to get behind them with the others here keeping them occupied. Lux called out her name and she snapped her head to them. To her annoyance, he just looked concerned for her, seeing that she had ducked behind the speeder and sheathed her sabers for no reason.

Looking at him she frowned for a moment before her face lightened up. Her hand dug out two grenades from the bag and shouted to the two men behind the wall. She walked out from behind the speeder just enough to see them, throwing them the grenades.

As the last one left her hand she cried out when a blast of pain shot through her shoulder blade and spread across her upper-back and upper arm. The pain caught her off guard and knocked her to the ground. Two voices cried out her name, one more faint than the other. The ground was hard, the stone scraped her lekku. She gritted her teeth together, her arm feeling numb at her side. The way she had fallen allowed a fallen battledroid to shield her from the Destroyers.

She heard the clicking of the destroyers moving closer, the sounds blending together as it hurt too much to move right now. There were screams from civilians and from her place on the floor, she sensed a tank approaching. The plan worked, but they needed to get the destroyers down before they could take the tank. The sudden sound of the Destroyers shutting down and being shot to pieces motivated her to try to stand.

Though she was breathing heavily, and her right arm screaming in agony as she pushed herself up to her knees, she turned her head to see the remnants of the Destroyers scattered across the street. More importantly, she saw Rex, his posture telling her he threw a grenade to stop one of the destroyers. She couldn't say anything as the sound of the tank was loud enough for the others to hear now, the machine turning the opposite corner. 

Saw moved quickly, hauling Ahsoka to her feet and taking her over to an alleyway out of the tank's way. He pressed a hand to her wound and her bottom lip began to bleed from the pressure of her fangs biting onto it. He shook his head, holding his hand out for the bag of grenades on her uninjured arm. She nodded, sliding it off and giving it to him, watching him and the others run up closer to the tank. 

Despite him clearly not wanting her in the battle, she followed, ignoring the pain in her shoulder with a jolt in ever step she took. Her other arm grabbed her green saber, but it halted, before it felt to her side, joining Steela in the alleyway opposite of her.

"Got a plan?"

"I'm open to suggestions!"

With there being battle droids protecting the tank they'd need to get rid of them first. She paused then looked around the area. Her eyes narrowed in on the speeder down the road. Shooting a final glance to the robots, she held out her hand. Reaching out, the speeder began to move towards them slowly, speeding up as it came closer. Her eyes were closed until they snapped open and she flung the speeder on the droids, knocking them over, allowing the Rebels to shoot them without having to worry about being shot themselves.

Within the minute they had gotten the tank shut down as well as the droids inside of it. Lux looked over to her with a smile, but it faltered when he saw the blaster shot. She had almost forgotten about it in the fighting, feeling the pain return slowly but it still made her wince.

Her friend dropped next to her, leading her over to the disarmed tank while Steela and Saw argued over how to power it back up. Sitting on the edge of it, she let him take a look at it. His gloved hand traced the wound. Her shoulder tensed and twitched when he touched near it, feeling flares of uncomfort and pain from it. More footsteps approached, one pair significantly faster and louder than the others. She didn't need the force to know it was Rex.

"Commander!" She heard Lux grunt as he was likely pushed out of the way, feeling her mate's hand come to her shoulder, his other one on the small of her back while he looked at the wound. Looking over to him, she saw his lips twitch before he began to dig in the pack he brought with, grabbing a small Bacta Patch. "Here. Might sting at first."

It did sting, but the cold sensation after it was worth the small bit of pain it brought. She audibly sighed, feeling the cold beginning to numb the area, her pain slowly disappearing but still enough to remind her she was injured. "Thanks Rex." 

He nodded, his hand still on her arm, head tilted in a fond way as he looked at her. It made her quirk half a grin, ignoring the uncomfortable and shocked eyes around them. They were shaken out of the moment when the sound of the tanks engine whirled to life. She looked up and saw Steela pull herself out of the top hatch and give her a thumbs up. She nodded, the spirit of the others brightening; she slipped off the tank, allowing Lux and Saw to climb up and into the two hatches. She noticed Lux paused then looked to her with a quirked grin and a mock salute before he closed the door behind him.

* * *

With the tank being slow they were able to keep up just by walking. As per usual she and Rex were in the back, quietly discussing amongst themselves.

"Are you going to report it?"

"No, I won't."

"Ahsoka, you're _injured_. They should know."

"Rex, if I report that Anakin will come by as fast as he can and send me back home. I'm done being treated like I'm about to break. They let you do whatever but when it comes to me-"

"They worry for you." He tried to explain to his mate, feeling her pain.

"I'm not 14 anymore. We're not telling them, okay?" Ahsoka paused, Rex halting as well as she took his hands in hers and squeezed. "Just trust me, okay? No more throwing myself in unnecessary danger, I promise." A soft smile curled on her lips as she began to back away from him, dropping his hands slowly.

She had to jog a little ways to catch up to them, seeing Steela jump off the tank, saying something about drawing their fire away from the tank. Knowing what she just promised, she followed Steela, catching up to her quickly. 

There was a stand in the middle of the square, making it a good spot of a sniper. Steela looked up it, being about twice as tall as them, then slung her gun over her shoulder. "Okay, you give me a leg-" she frowned, glancing to Ahsoka's shoulder. "Nevermind, we can just climb."

The Togruta chuckled. "I got something easier." With a wave of her hand Steela's feet left the ground, bringing her up to the roof of the building. Ahsoka jumped up to the roof beside her, watching over the ridge of the roof at the guards of the facility. Her eyes glancing over all the droids, counting them up in her head before turning to look at Steela who was setting up her rifle. "I count 12. But there will be more inside. First thing is first, you have to take out the _Commander_ droid. They're the ones that call in back-up. Then the heavy ones. Rest should be easy enough for the guys."

The woman nodded, crawling up on her stomach, using her scope to find the commander droid. The rifle edged along slowly as she moved but she found it, holding still. She took in a deep breath and let it out, drawing the trigger.

The Commander droid's head flew off, the others calling out and soon there was fire at them. One by one the battle droids fell as Steela blasted their heads off. Unfortunately none of them where the heavy battle droids. Just when she opened her mouth to say something Steela fired a bolt into the heavy droid, making it fall before it could fire at her. Ahsoka nodded with approval but was drawn away but the clanking of more droids. "Shit..." She nudged Steela and nodded to the small group of 5 droids coming towards them. 

Steela groaned but pulled out another blaster and easily shot them down. Droids cried out at the tank slammed into them, the force crushing some of them into half. A shot fired at the door, melting through the metal, the resistance causing a small explosion. The same followed with the second door. Now it was just them and the facility.

At least that was before 2 combat droids darted out of there, knocking Rex and a Rebel off the tank. Her chest tightened when her heart leapt in her throat, seeing him being thrown off the machine. She stayed where she was however, knowing he could handle himself. She'd know if he couldn't. The droids fell, and she slipped off the roof, jogging over to the others. Her hand naturally found Rex's shoulder, to which her mate gave her a nod.

She opened her mouth to say something before a body slammed into hers, knocking her into Rex and both of them off their feet as a pulse wave echoed through the square. The two of them fell to the ground, her on top of him, and she groaned, but thankful he wasn't wearing his usual armor otherwise it would've hurt more.

Pushing themselves up she looked to the others, glad to see them okay. Seeing that Steela was closest she walked over to the woman and nudged her with an elbow. "Looks like that training paid off."

* * *

Within minutes there were cheers from the people as they took out several patrols of droids, rendering the false king's power. It was hard to watch from the side lines, but it made her smile with pride as she watched them destroy the army with ease.

By the end of the hour they had returned to the meeting room they had been at earlier in the day, contacting Master Kenobi and Anakin who listened to the Rebels as they told tale of what happened. She had purposefully worn her robe to hide the bacta patch and no one seemed none the wiser, except Rex. The rebels had gotten drinks, handing out cups to everyone including her but before she could take a sip the cup was taken from her hands by Rex.

"We must celebrate!"

Saw smirked, grabbing Steela by her hips and spinning her up in a circle in the air. "With pleasure." The two burst out laughing with one another.

"Ahsoka? Drink?" Lux came over and offered her a cup with a bright smile. She chuckled and nodded, grabbing the cup but a hand grabbed the cup first.

"Commander Tank doesn't drink." Rex deadpanned to Lux with a stern look. Internally she face palmed in annoyance.

"Rex, relax. I can take a sip." She shooed him away, taking a sip of the drink. It burned down her throat and she stopped abruptly, coughing. "Wow... *cough* ugh that's disgusting!" She cleared her throat, the rebels around her laughing at her reaction, downing their own drinks and refilling their cups without so much as a flinch. Even Steela was downing the stuff. "Ack! No get it away from me!" The Togruta laughed as Lux jokingly waved his cup in front of her face. The man laughed, setting it down and opening up his arms. 

Seeing her hesitation he quirked a brow. "Not even a hug for congratulations?" She let out an exaggerated sigh, accepting his hug, which lasted longer than she was hoping. She pulled back with a bit of a forced grin, eyes darting to Anakin and Obi-wan, begging them to say something.

"This latest development," Obi-wan started, getting the rooms attention, allowing her to back away from Lux and closer to Rex, whom she decided to sit next to, "will surely get Count Dooku's attention. He _will_ respond harshly." The Rebels looked to the ground for a moment then nodded, accepting what was to come. "They will stop at nothing to find you. You must adapt and continue to confront them in order to liberate Onderon.

"We will-"

"-and we shall win." Steela finished for Saw, nudging him. Her blue eyes watched them closely, gazing over the two. She never really noticed until now, maybe she never really got the chance to, but they looked very similar. They both had lean structures and sharp chins, the same dark green eyes-

"-In that, I have no doubt." Obi-wan nodded, a small smile visible under his beard.

Anakin decided to step forward, his approval much more obvious than his Master's. "Now you must rally the people. You need their support. Your ability to influence them will affect your ability to represent them. Not only on the battlefield but off of it as well. Against your enemies, or even in your own ranks." Anakin had a way with words, she saw the Rebels smile and their confidence rising the more he spoke. "Your commitment will inspire others. Your conviction will lead to _victory_."

"After tonight's efforts the people will be ready to follow. You will need a leader for them to rally behind." Kenobi advised them. The call cut out, leaving them alone with their own now.

"We need to build on our momentum," Saw pushed, "and continue our attacks to keep them off-balanced!" She saw many of the Rebels nod their agreement.

Lux shook his head and cut in, playing a more peaceful route, "we have to assure the people first. If we keep disrupting their lives we risk alienating them." He looked around the room, calling everyone's attention, many also nodding their agreement. "We have to gain their trust."

Steela stroked her chin once in thought, nodding. "I agree with both of you. But we need to find a middle ground. We need to recruit others to join us." She turned on her heel and looked to the other Rebels in the room. "Onderon is ours. We will remind them, and keep reminding them until we get it back!" She pumped a hand in the air. Many rebels cheered their agreement, one of them even applauding Steela.

Subtly she leaned over to Rex. "I think I know who the leader is." She spoke softly and cracked a grin, him following.

One woman, in the back corner of the room, sitting on a box stood up suddenly. "All in favor of Steela as our leader, raise your hand!" More than half of the room's hands shot up immediately, others following more slowly. She saw Steela's lips crack into a smile, and she sensed the honored feeling with the woman. 

Saw looked around, his eyes widening for a second. Turning to Steela he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well then, it's decided. _You're_ the leader." His hand fell and grabbed his cup, downing the alcohol in one gulp and leaving the room.

"Saw-" Steela stepped after him but stopped, hand falling to her side. The woman sighed and looked where Saw had disappeared outside.

"Give him time." Lux offered but she shook her head. 

"I can't- he's my brother." Steela rushed out of the room after Saw, the two disappearing into the night. Ahsoka watched her with careful eyes and sighed.


	3. S05E04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugghhhhhhhhhhh..... so much went wrong with this chapppptteeerrrrr aaaagaaacckckckkckc

_**Previously...** _

_Steela stroked her chin once in thought, nodding. "I agree with both of you. But we need to find a middle ground. We need to recruit others to join us." She turned on her heel and looked to the other Rebels in the room. "Onderon is ours. We will remind them, and keep reminding them until we get it back!" She pumped a hand in the air. Many rebels cheered their agreement, one of them even applauding Steela._

_Subtly she leaned over to Rex. "I think I know who the leader is." She spoke softly and cracked a grin, him following._

_One woman, in the back corner of the room, sitting on a box stood up suddenly. "All in favor of Steela as our leader, raise your hand!" More than half of the room's hands shot up immediately, others following more slowly. She saw Steela's lips crack into a smile, and she sensed the honored feeling with the woman._

_Saw looked around, his eyes widening for a second. Turning to Steela he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well then, it's decided. You're the leader." His hand fell and grabbed his cup, downing the alcohol in one gulp and leaving the room._

_"Saw-" Steela stepped after him but stopped, hand falling to her side. The woman sighed and looked where Saw had disappeared outside._

_"Give him time." Lux offered but she shook her head._

_"I can't- he's my brother." Steela rushed out of the room after Saw, the two disappearing into the night. Ahsoka watched her with careful eyes and sighed._

* * *

A week past since their next move. They spent time destroying droids since the grid fell, and they were almost cleared out of the city before re-enforcements were called in. At least with the grid still down and being repaired the army would soon die from the lack of power.

Steela was a good leader, hard working and she found a good compromise most of the time. The others easily rallied behind her.

By this point she was sure the Rebels didn't really need her or Rex, but they had insisted they stay just in case. It was mainly Lux who had insisted, as well as Saw, who she had found a small fondness for. He reminded her of when she was a younger Padawan, impulsive with his heart in the right place. But he was very mature too, and he showed his dedication to his family when he supported his sister as the leader.

It was hard for him to accept, she could tell, but she noticed he put it behind him, knowing it was better and in doing so became her strongest supporter.

Now it was time. They were stronger now, more organized, and they decided now was the time to rally the people. She and Lux were instructed to place holocams throughout the city so thy could transmit a message to everyone.

At first they thought it best to split up, but then realized it might be less suspicious if there were two people, maybe even acting as a couple. Rex had wanted to go with her instead of Lux, but Steela asked that he review her plan to see what he thought. All Ahsoka could do was shrug and follow Lux out of the building.

Now they were out in the city, placing the last of the holocams on boxes, crates, stands, walls, the ground, everywhere.

She waited for Lux in an alley, her hood pulled back. Her body was leaning against the wall, eyes staring off into space.

"Alright, that's the last of them. Now we just wait for the signal." Lux smiled at her, throwing his own hood off and leaning on the opposite wall, his blue eyes bright with excitement. "I must admit, being on the front lines... it's-it's very exciting. No moment is like the last."

She cracked a smile at her friend. "Ha, yeah. Although... I suppose the Jedi would not have involved themselves in this war if it were not for a Sith Lord commanding the Separatist army..."

Lux looked at her blank for a moment before nodding. "I understand that. But... if that wasn't happening, we wouldn't have met. I wouldn't change the past if it meant I didn't meet you." He looked at her with an expression she didn't recognize. His words were fond and his gaze affectionate.

"I suppose so. Though being friends with a senator," she referred to Padme, "we might've met all the same." She chuckled. "I wouldn't change it either. Despite everything... you are one of the best friends I could ever have." His eyes brightened even more. This was a happy moment between them, so why did a pit form in her stomach?

"Ahsoka I- Jedi are not allowed attachments..." Lux began and she narrowed her eyes. "Yet you consider us friends?"

"Of course. Just because one is not allowed something does not make it impossible. Obi-wan and Anakin... they are like brothers. The Jedi should discourage that, but they do not mind it. Many of us are attached and formed connections with our men." She explained.

"So it's more romantic attachments then? I can't recall every hearing of a Jedi in one..." He bit his lip, sending a jolt of stress into her stomach.

"I suppose. I mean, there have been Jedi who have fallen in love... but many of them buried in down, or those who expressed it turned to the dark side out of fear for losing their loved ones." Her voice was soft. In a way, it was that fear itself that prevented her from getting closer to Rex for so many years. 

"You say that like you know one."

"I do."

A hand was placed on the wall beside her head. Her eyes snapped up, catching Lux's as he suddenly was right in front of her. His eyes were hooded but a soft smile crossed his lips. His lips... they were getting closer.

Her hand came up between them, resting on his chest and pushed him away from her. "Lux... no."

His mouth opened but nothing came out of his mouth, disappearing the longer he looked at her. She couldn't stand to see the hurt in his eyes, dropping her own to the ground. "I'm sorry I just-" His apology died before he could truly even begin it. 

"What, in any of what I just said, made you think that was okay? Just because a Jedi _can_ fall in love, that does not mean they want to!" She shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. She turned away from him and paced. "Lux, I am a loyal Jedi and the code means everything to me. I won't risk that by involving myself..." She couldn't finish the sentence, already knowing that she had broken one of the most sacred rules of the Order. "What we had, years ago, was an infatuation. We weren't familiar with others around our age so we clicked immediately... but that's not what a relationship should be. It should be based on genuine feelings, not a ideal fantasy." Her eyes squeezed shut as she spoke, knowing the words would hurt, because it did to her as well.

"... It's because of that Captain, right?"

She rounded on him. "What Rex and I have is a friendship. A bond built on _trust_ and _reliance_. Which is more than I can say for us." Her eyes narrowed at him, poking him in the chest hard enough to make him step back. "He has saved my life more then once, and you on the other hand have _endangered_ it! It turned out well but not everything has a happy ending, Lux." She breathed heavily, spinning on her heel. "Lux, go over everything we've been through. You have taken more than you give. I need someone to love me and care for me, not just wait for me to start anything. I'm sorry, but friends is all we'll ever be." The first few steps were the hardest, but she walked away, throwing her hood up and disappearing into the crowd. 

* * *

The next day came the rain, pouring down on them all. The Rebels managed to get a shipment of ammunition, which they were bringing now. There were multiple crates, taking about 10 people to get them all inside the house that had become their base of operations. 

She stood outside, tossing the cloak despite the weather, telling the people where to put everything. The final round came, two men carrying the crate, both nodding to her in greeting. "Alright guys, put it in the back with the others. This is the last shipment. You can start planning your next move soon.

Behind her, the door opened to show Steela leaving, holding the door open for her comrades before she exited the building to come stand by Ahsoka.

"Lux told me what happened." Her voice was soft, and she heard the undertones of joy in it. 

"I assumed. I wanted to tell you but to be honest... I got lost." She admitted, hearing Steela chuckle. 

A hand was placed on her shoulder and she turned to meet the woman's eyes. "Do you um-" She coughed, "do you have any advice on... admitting a crush to someone?"

"Can't say I really do. Considering what happened this morning, I'd hold off for a few days at the least. Try getting closer to him, be a good friend... I will say though, he does seem to be attracted to women who can kick his ass." She whispered, making Steela throw her head back in laughter.

The Rebel Leader's name was called from inside the building, drawing her attention away. "Oh, guess I'm needed then." She headed over to the door but paused before she took a step. "Thank you, for everything you've done. I know it's been hard, but you've made a difference. Once Onderon is free we'll make sure everyone knows what the Republic, more importantly, the Jedi, have done."

Ahsoka nodded, Steela giving her a smile before entering the building.

With a sigh, she felt her posture relaxed, heading over to the steps and sitting on the wall next to them. With each drop of rain that feel onto her montrals a sound echoes in her head. It was a pleasant sound, soft and light, like a tone of music. The rain reflected her mood though, down. Lux had avoided even being in the same room as her for the past 24 hours. She understood he was hurt, but despite his feelings he needed to focus. Then she would scold herself for believing that he'd learned to properly control his emotions.

A man, who lived in comfort until 2 years ago, protected from the true violence of the war, was suddenly thrust upon it. On the frontline, fighting for his life nearly every moment of every day, Her chest tightened in sympathy, remembering the first time the true nature of war had hit her.

Back there, stuck, sealed in a room surrounded by her men, who were all dying slowly. She was as well, but she hadn't cared, tending to her men as best she could until she collapsed. Only 15, she had seen what the true horrors of war was. Dying on the front lines, that wasn't bad. Most of the deaths were quick and painless, but being left to die slowly in a room with lethal toxins... it was inhumane. 

A hand on her shoulder startled her, her blue eyes snapping up to meet amber.

Rex smiled down at her, his hand squeezing her shoulder as a sign of comfort. He sat himself beside her, allowing the Togruta to lean on him, allowing her eyes to close and rest for the first time since she had truly arrived. She hummed, folding hands in her lap so she wouldn't try to hold his. Her eyelids cracked open, staring at the ground. "He almost kissed me."

Her mate's body tensed. His hand slipped from her shoulder and he stood up. A hand ran over his face as he breathed in and out slowly. She just watched him with furrowed brows before standing up and hugging him from behind, lying her cheek against his shoulder blade. His back was tightened, allowing her to feel the raw muscle underneath his clothing. A low purr escaped her in her attempt to calm her Captain, feeling the muscles underneath her face relax. "I love you." She hummed, one of her hands coming to his collarbone where her mark rested.

He hummed back, prying her arms off him only to wrap her up in his own hug. "I love you." He whispered gently, almost too soft for anyone else to hear. Her heart felt light and her purr grew, making Rex smile down at her.

* * *

Two days later, they had been in the middle of a meeting to discuss their next move when a Rebel burst in, soaking wet and panting. She coughed when she first tried to speak but eventually she managed to shout out, "They're executing King Dendup tomorrow in Yolahn Square!"

Steela stood up and was in front of the girl in a blink of an eye. "Where did you hear this?"

The girl shook, though it was unclear if it was from the cold or the fear of Steela's furious gaze. "I heard it from the merchants. They're saying the Separatist believe _he's_ behind our attacks!" 

Steela scoffed and placed her hands on her hips. "More lies." She spat. "They're making him an example. To humiliate us."

"Perhaps," Ahsoka started from her place on one of the center couches. Rex sat by her side while Saw and Lux occupied the other one, "they believe if he is dead you will cease the attacks. You _did_ state your mission was to see him on the throne again." She gently reminded the woman. Then she shook her head, "and their efforts would work against them. Executing him would make him nothing more than a martyr. In death he will be more powerful than he could ever be while alive." Her mind went back to a conversation she had with Obi-wan about his Master Qui-Gon. 

"Well then we have to stop them!" Saw protested, standing up from his seat. "We need to break him out or something-"

"No." Steela shot her brother down firmly. "We have to wait till he's in public; at the execution-"

"But that's what they'll expect from us!" Saw exclaimed, throwing his arms up, looking to Ahsoka for aid.

"I know, but this is our moment. We'll save him for all of Iziz to win this." Her eyes looked away from her brother, the tension between the siblings rising. "We're running out of time."

Saw frowned, protesting, "They're counting on us to show up." He spat, turning away and leaving the room despite Steela's calls for him.

The Togruta frowned at the ground then stood. Placing a hand on Steela's shoulder she whispered. "It's okay, I'll talk to him. Make sure he'll be okay." Pulling back she looked at Rex. "Rex, see if you can help them out with their plan. We can't allow the king to be executed," she spoke firmly, receiving a nod before she darted out of the door after Saw.

* * *

"Saw! Wait up!" She called out, jogging to catch up to the man. He paused long enough for her to reach him, then continued walking with her at his side. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to save the King. We can't wait till tomorrow. They're waiting for us there, we need to catch them off guard-" A hand clamped on his shoulder, dragging him into an alleyway.

"Saw. Look at me." The man turned his gaze up at her. "We will save the King. I can't guarantee anything though. But if this is what you feel is right-" She placed both hands on his shoulders and gave a crooked smile, "-then I'm with you. Come on, let's go save the king. If this fails though-"

"I know the consequences." Saw nodded, his eyes brightening seeing that he had the Padawan's support. "Come on, I know the way there. We'll be there by nightfall."

"Sounds like a plan."

As the two left the alley, a head peaked out from around the opposite corner, watching the two disappear down a bend in the road. The woman spying on them saw the bend they took, realizing where they were going. "... I need to tell Steela." Dono whispered, quickly retreating back to the base.

* * *

Cloaked in the darkness of the alley way, she dawned a cloak of sorts, more like a poncho with a hood, waiting for Saw to give the go ahead. In normal missions, she'd take the lead, but being as she wasn't there to fight for them, she let Saw dictate what they do.

He glanced around the corner twice and moved to step out but her hand shot out and dragged him back into the alley. He opened his mouth to protest, but she held a finger to her lips, nodding to the droids that just crossed onto the street. He looked at her amazing and with a grin she pointed to her montrals. 'Come on' she mouthed to him, deciding the least she could do was make sure he made it safely to the palace.

She double checked around them while he pulled out a hook shot. He nodded to her when he was ready, and she came up behind him. Although it was awkward at first, this being the most intimate with a man beside Rex, it was for logistics. Yanking on the line, the shot brought them always up the wall, Saw with Ahsoka on his back climbing up the wall. With a final leap, he jumped 10 feet up with the aid of the cord, dragging the two of them over the edge. Upon reaching the top, she slid off his back, touching her feet to the roof of the tower. "Well then, step 1 was easy." She huffed out a laugh at his statement.

Looking around them allowed her to see the city. The power grid had been fixed the day before, and the city glowed with life. Allowing herself to enjoy the moment of beauty she turned when Saw tapped her shoulder. He nodded to the next tower, which was too far for him to jump, but she'd easily make it.

A sigh escaped her, scooping him into her arms, despite his protesting, though it was quiet. With a huff she leaped the distance with ease, setting him down, choosing to ignore he way his face had turned red. She bit back a chuckle, one that died when she spied a man in white walking by. Grabbing Saw by the shoulder they lowered themselves to the ground, watching the man, who seemed to be alone.

Saw made a move to jump down but was stopped by Ahsoka putting her arm in front of him. She nodded down, to where a battledroid was, right below them. She raised a brow. No wonder he wasn't made leader. Just charged right in, even on a stealth mission.

He rolled his eyes, and with her help slipped behind the droid and ripped it's head off. The droid protested but once all the wires were ripped it's voice box shut down. Looking up to her he gave her a thumbs up. Giving him one back she pointed to the old man who was now staring at them. She stayed up there to ensure they had a way out while Saw grabbed the King. Not like her usual missions; no this one was going pretty well.

Saw bowed before the king, who looked skeptical about the man being here. At least until Saw explained the situation, the King pausing, his back to them. The man glanced to her and she gave a small wave.

"I see... this is all my doing. I opened our doors. That is why the Separatists are here." The King spat. "I was faced with a difficult choice," he turned back to Saw, folding his arms behind him, "to side with the Republic, or the Confederacy. _Both_ are corrupt, but I had to pick a side before one was chosen for us." Ahsoka slipped down, landing softly and moving over to Saw, avoiding the small pots of plants. The King looked over her and assessed the Togruta before continuing, either not seeing the Padawan braid or ignoring it. "Except... I chose _neither_." 

Saw left her side to walk up to the King. "Now is the time to take back Onderon. Our movement is gaining momentum, we have the support of the people. They _want_ you back on the throne." He looked over to her and his eyes were apologetic. She was confused as to why until he spoke again. "We have the backing of the Jedi." The King stiffened, looking to Ahsoka.

She nodded and approached, just a little behind Saw. Her lightsabers were barely visible on the cloak she had, but the Padawan braid was all the proof Saw needed. "A- Jedi?" The King looked at her in astonishment and almost horror.

She offered him a bow. "It is a pleasure your Highness. I'm Ahsoka Tano."

"-You are just a Padawan?"

"Yes, but that is of little importance now. What is important, is escaping. We should leave now. Saw, come on." She nodded to the Rebel who smiled and pulled out a hook shot from his bag. "What the- I thought you only brought one!"

"And miss the opportunity to be hugged by you? No thanks." She pouted and socked him in the arm, making the man groan. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the King smile.

"-Padawan or not, I am grateful for you're help." The King touched her shoulder softly with care. She offered the man a smile.

"Come, sire. Onderon awaits." Saw grinned and fired the hook shot. A sudden red wave appeared over them, pouncing the hook shot back at them.

"Fuck. One-way shield." She growled, reaching for her saber but Saw grabbed her hand and shook his head. If they knew she was a Jedi she'd be killed on the spot. "Okay, looks like we're doing this the hard way." She ignored Saw's warning and dug out her sabers and ignited them.

Instead of getting ready for a fight, she darted over to the wall, digging her two blades in at the top, dragging them through the thick material. She heard the clanking of droids and the rolling of Destroyers, which only pressed her to work faster, feeling the strain on her shoulder as dull fires of pain began to brew.

"Commander, hurry up!"

"I'm trying! Yelling does not fucking help!" She snapped at him, finished cutting a decent sized hole. A golden orange glow surrounded the area of the hole she cut. She reached hands out, pulling the block out of the wall.

"Saw, you go first. I'll get the king down, okay?" Saw nodded and got ready to climb down. Then it dawned on her. "Wait. Here. I can't risk them finding these." She detached her sabers, shoving them into the younger man's hands. "Now go. Go!" Saw shook his head, but hearing the droids getting closer she practically shoved him out the hole. 

As quickly as she could she lifted the block and placed it back in the wall, turning to see a small army around them.

* * *

Following two hours of interrogation by the droid general, she called it torture, via electric shocks, she was brought to a table, where she was left to sit. Her body was tense and still twitched. It was horrible, they ramped it up so much she could have been killed if not for the Onderonian general, who believed it better to keep her alive. The two argued while she was on the brink of unconsciousness, speaking of different approaches and her value alive.

She was handcuffed, her hands in front of her as she leaned her arms down and rested her head on the cool table to combat the heat her body produced. The coolness shocked her at first but then she welcomed it, closing her eyes in a temporary bliss.

Although she was likely to killed within the hour, there was hope in her. Hope that Saw managed to escape and get back to the others, inform them on what happened. She knew Rex would be worried, but the important thing was that the Rebels were safe.

"Drink, you'll feel better." A deep voice came from her right. The clink of a glass being set on the metal table. Her eyes cracked open. A glass of water was in front of her, as the General circled the table, coming to lean against it just to her left. Stiffly she took the cup, ignoring the shaking in her hands as she drank. She nodded thanks to the droid who set the cup down, who chirped in response. "The Separatists have very little compassion, or patience for those that stand in their way."

"..." She was silent for a moment. "The people have a duty to protect their own." She saw his mustache twitch, whether from a frown or smile she was unsure.

"King Rash is the crowned head of Onderon. What's theirs is his. He will do with it as he pleases."

"Really?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "From what I hear in the streets, Dendup is the true king." She raised her brows in defiance.

"Huh, thought the Tin Can shocked the sass from you."

"Takes more than that to kick my sense of humor."

"Hmph. And are the terrorists following his orders?"

"They take no orders. What they do is of their own will." She replied coldly, meeting his eyes. She pushed herself up to sit more straight, looking at him through a narrowed gaze. "You realize that you, as well as the rest of Onderon, including the Rebels, will all share a future. You can sit as free men, or sit as Separatist puppets."

The General stood, eyes lit ablaze as he snarled at her, slamming his fist on the table. She didn't flinch, and she could tell he was disappointed from the lack of reaction. "I _am_ free, while those people have chosen to become nothing but terrorists!"

The last comment made her stand as well, snarling. "They are patriots! They love their home and this planet! They risk their lives to see it freed from corrupt hands! King Dendup chose his people instead of taking sides. Look where that has placed Onderon. Separatists have invaded and taken over because you let them." She snapped at him, her eyes narrowed to slits and his fists clenched.

She saw him falter and frown. Though a small part hoped he heard her, she was more consumed by the disgust she felt. 

The door behind her opened. "It's time."

* * *

They were escorted out of the palace, hands in chains. Dendup was in the front while she was in the back. She noticed there were significantly more droids in the back surrounded her. The braid on her head must've given herself away, meaning the Separatists now knew the Jedi were aiding the rebels. She closed her eyes, sending her thoughts to the force.

There had been many times she'd nearly been killed, she was almost executed on Umbara, but there wasn't much anyone could do to stop this. They had gotten a laser cutter to chop off their heads. At least it would be quick, that was if she went first.

She missed Rex. At least with most of her other death defying adventures he was with her. Umbara, Kadavo... he was by her. Now she couldn't even say goodbye. Her eyes stung and she didn't realize she had been crying until a drop fell onto her hands. She paused, looking down at them. A nudge from a blaster made her continue the descent. 

The entire city was there. They looked nervous, and she saw many of the gasp when they saw her. With her armor and braid, it was clear she was a Jedi. She held her head high as they were brought to the plaza, where their deaths awaited them.

In a last effort, she reached out with the force, attempted to sense her mate if he was nearby... she felt him. She sensed many familiar presences, noticing 6 figures in the crowd below pushing their ways to the front of the group without being spotted.

Her stand straightened, trying to glimpse at their faces but she noticed King Rash look at her with narrowed eyes. She sneered at him, baring her fangs and she felt a jolt of fear rise in him. Good.

He turned away from her to address the crowd. "As your King," he started, voice echoing across the square, "I present to you Ramsis Dendup. Not as a former King..." Rash held up a fist, "but as a criminal! Sponsoring attacks of terrorism against the people of Onderon!" Murmurs began in the crowd, most of the people looking outraged. 

"Fear not, good citizens. As your leader and protector, I will see to it you are safe from such villainy. His treason is supported by the corrupt Jedi Order, sending one of their own to free this man." The droid nudged her forward as she was shown to the crowd. The murmurs in the crowd creeped up once more, all too mottled together for her to make out any clear words. An overwhelming sense of relief washed over her, but then she realized it was not her own. Her eyes searched the crowd, looking for her mate's amber eyes, but her efforts were futile as she was pulled back. "Dendup has betrayed you. And today," Rash turned to get right up in Dendup, "he will pay for those treasonous deeds... _with his life_!" 

Dendup was forced to his knees in front the of slicer. She tensed and must've stepped forward, because there was a droid pushing her back, telling her as a prisoner she was to stay put. Rash leaned over to whisper something in Dendup's ear. Luckily with her advanced hearing she heard him. "May your people see you into the next world. I hope you find forgiveness there." Rash grinned, chuckling darkly as he stood up straight. "Time to die."

The old man was pushed forward, his head and neck through the slicer, holding him in place. "Ready weapons," the two droids on either side activated their staffs, each end bubbling with electricity. They raised the staffs up, ready to end the former king's life. She closed her eyes, unable to watch-

"Now!" Shot fired from the crowd, making her eyes snap open to see Steela with her rifle, having shot the two droids with the staffs. Lux darted out from the crowd, throwing two grenades at them. Originally she hoped them to be pulse grenades, but they burst into smoke, allowing some cover.

Screams and cries came from the crowd, but she saw none of them run, if just backed away. Blaster bolts shot around her, allowing her to turn to the droid behind her and yank it's head off. With a wave of her hands she slammed it onto other droids, knocking them down.

A hand grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around. Blue met Amber. Time slowed, the fight around her almost non-existent if its were not for the sounds of blasters and screaming around them. "Rex." She sighed with relief, feeling his hand come to cup her face, relief coursing through the both of them. Her eyes glanced down, seeing her sabers clipped to his belt. "We need to stop meeting like this." He pulled out one of his DCs and shot the cuffs off her hands.

Rex opened his mouth to reply but the smoke bombs faded, and her mate grabbed his DCs while she took the sabers off his belt into her hands. The group led themselves down the stairs, only to halt when heavy battledroids pushed their way through the crowd. The rebels halted, turning to dart to the side, but both sides were cut off by the droids. Even behind them.

One of the droids, a tactical droid, stood up and addressed them. "Surrender now, or die." Dendup looked around then, then his head fell.

"Do as they say." The rebels lowered their weapons, though Rex and Ahsoka were more hesitant to do so, only after the former King had said 'please'. The were herded up to the stage, were their hands were pulled behind their backs.

"Good try you guys." Ahsoka spoke softly, looking at Steela and giving her a nod of respect. Dendup was shoved back and pushed to his knees. The old man just closed his eyes, already having accepted his fate. The crowd shouted protests, but with all the words mixed in it was hard to tell who the protest was to.

"Calm yourselves, the threat is over." Rash spoke to try to calm the crowd but they kept shouting. "See for yourselves as these traitors all share the same fate." A hush fell over the crowd. "Ready weapons-"

"Halt!"

"What now!?" Rash turned around to see the General with 20 or so men following him, all armed.

"The only snake I see, Sire, is you." The General spat. He drew his spear, the tip just an inch away from Rash's throat.

"Traitor-"

"Yes, I was. This Jedi taught me otherwise." He looked to her. Her face was blank but a smile graced her lips. The other guards surrounded the droids, armed with spears. The General then looked to Rash before going behind him and wrapped an arm around his neck, spear pointed at his neck.

The people in the square began to cheer as the Rebels rose up, Dendup with them. The General nodded to the Rebels, telling them to leave. Steela nodded, leaving with the others. They disappeared into the crowd, along with Rex. Ahsoka followed them, but paused, wanting to see what would happen next. She had grabbed her lightsabers, clipping one to her belt with the other in hand. Rex, who was ahead of her, noticed her halt and looked at her. "Ahsoka, come on, we have to go."

She looked down, than to her mate. "... no. You go make sure they get back safely. I'm make sure the General makes it there safely too." Rex faltered, turning his head slightly. She sensed his torn feelings but she placed a hand on his chest. "Rex, I'll be fine."

Hesitantly, he nodded, following the others. She turned to the General, seeing him dismiss his men, telling them to go with the Rebels. They were clearly surprised, looking to him in shock. Slowly, they shuffled off the stage, leaving the General, with Rash held to his chest, to back up slowly.

The battledroids aimed their blaster arms at the two, waiting for the General to release Rash to then kill him. Two destroyers rolled up and aimed their guns too.

Her eyes narrowed, darting forward. She took a large leap over them, drawing her saber, throwing her hands forward, slamming the droids into the ground. She heard Rash growl behind her, but she ignored him. "General, follow me." He nodded, shoving the King forward and keeping speed with the Togruta.

* * *

They returned back safely, meeting with everyone, including the royal guards. Rex stood up when he saw her, but she halted him with a look. She looked to the Rebels and crossed her arms. "You all can discuss you're next move. I need to let the Jedi Order know about the situation at hand. Rex, come." She walked away into the next room, which was much smaller than the main one. 

Her mate came up behind her. "What are we going to tell them? They know the Jedi are involved now-" He cut himself off when Ahsoka dragged him into an embrace. Slowly, after looking around, he made sure no one was around, his arms slinked around her waist, pulling her close. All the worry he felt when she didn't return with Saw, when he found out she was captured, it all evaporated the longer he held her. She was okay.

A purr erupted from her chest, her nose nudging his neck, where her mark was, affectionately. Her hands ran from from his shoulders to his face, running her thumb over his cheek as he leaned into her hand. 

"Hope I didn't worry you too much," she offered a half smile. He returned it, shifting her hand to kiss her palm.

"You always worry me. Even though I know you can handle almost anything I-"

"I know." She leaned into his body, backing him up into a wall, her purr echoing through the room. "I worry about you too." She hummed, her breath hot on his neck. She felt hims river beneath her, a cat-like grin appearing on her face. "Just the perks of being in war, I guess." She hummed.

With her hands she guided his face down to hers, kissing him. He hummed against her mouth, returning her affection with ten-fold. Her purr echoed through her mouth to his. She felt him jump when her tongue grazed his lower lip, but allowed it to slide into his mouth. The kiss became more passionate very quickly, him picking her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. His hands came up to caress her lekku, pride swelling inside him for the whimpers she made when he squeezed. Her own hands ran through his lightly shaved head, making his head feel dizzy.

The two were so engulfed with one another, words needed not to be spoken. They had to pull away for oxygen, but they leaned their foreheads together, nothing but the sound of Ahsoka's-

"What the fuck?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ummmm I've never really written a making out scene? Hope this is a good start? I dunno lol


	4. S05E05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... it's been a while. Sorry about that.
> 
> I had to take a break from everything due to my declining mental health, and with the semester ending work piled up too. But I'm sorry I didn't say anything. 
> 
> Relatively, I had actually a fairly relaxed 2020 in comparison, but it was still hard. So I'm glad the next year has begun and I can start anew. And that can start with me finishing this fucking story.
> 
> So enjoy!

_**Previously...** _

_"Hope I didn't worry you too much," she offered a half smile. He returned it, shifting her hand to kiss her palm._

_"You always worry me. Even though I know you can handle almost anything I-"_

_"I know." She leaned into his body, backing him up into a wall, her purr echoing through the room. "I worry about you too." She hummed, her breath hot on his neck. She felt hims river beneath her, a cat-like grin appearing on her face._

_With her hands she guided his face down to hers, kissing him. He hummed against her mouth, returning her affection with ten-fold. Her purr echoed through her mouth to his. She felt him jump when her tongue grazed his lower lip, but allowed it to slide into his mouth. The kiss became more passionate very quickly, him picking her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. His hands came up to caress her lekku, pride swelling inside him for the whimpers she made when he squeezed. Her own hands ran through his lightly shaved head, making his head feel dizzy._

_The two were so engulfed with one another, words needed not to be spoken. They had to pull away for oxygen, but they leaned their foreheads together, nothing but the sound of Ahsoka's-_

_"What the fuck?!"_

* * *

"Well, Commander. Good news, shoulder seems to be fully recovered. Though I really doubt that'll be true until the fight is over." The voice behind her sighed. Following the move into the mountains, multiple people asked the resident doctor to check her shoulder, make sure it was alright. After fleeing from the execution she noticed it was in a lot of pain, but it turned out it was just some heavy bruising. Currently it ached, but it was a dull pain when compared to the thoughts running through her brain. 

"Thank you, doctor." She thanked the man, and slipped her arm back through her sleeve. The doctor left, allowing Steela to enter the room. The woman was always expressive, but her face was blank, devoid of emotions. It made the Togruta uneasy, but she met the gaze with a steely one of her own.

"If you're going to say something, say it." 

The Rebel leader looked down and sighed. "I don't even know _what_ to say. I come to tell you guys the plan- and I find you making out with the Captain pressed against the wall!" The younger woman whisper shouted. "Jedi are forbidden to have attachments I just... I just don't get it. Are you even really a Jedi?"

"Of course I am!" Ahsoka snapped, standing to her feet, towering over Steela. "At a young age, we are taught that there is ' _Emotion, yet peace._ _Ignorance, yet knowledge._ _Passion, yet serenity._ _Chaos, yet harmony._ _Death, yet the Force._ ' Acknowledging one's emotions allows us to be at peace. Though by the time we are a Padawan, we are told a different code. 'H _ere is no emotion, there is peace._ _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._ _There is no passion, there is serenity._ _There is no chaos, there is harmony._ _There is no death, there is the Force._ '" She quoted the codes word-for-word. "Telling someone to turn off their emotions is like telling them to stop living. I embrace my feelings, I learn from them. Love brings pain and misery, but joy in it's purest form..."

"I'm sorry, you've lost me-"

"What I mean is: just because I am not allow to love does not mean I am _incapable_ of loving." She summed it up with a scowl. "And Rex... he's been there since the beginning. For every mistake, every failure, every victory. He was always there with a shoulder to lean on, no hesitation. And knowing that I can rely on him when I need it the most... it's an indescribable feeling." It was hard to sum up exactly what she felt for Rex, but this was as close as she could get. "He makes me feel _alive_."

Steela watched the Togruta closely. The stripes on her lekku darkened and her orange face flushed with red. The look is her eyes was pure affection and love, all for a clone. 1 in 10 million, all like the others, yet this one made himself different enough to gain a Jedi's affection. 

"You really love him... don't you?"

The words made Ahsoka pause for a moment. She did love Rex, but was it safe to admit it to another? She felt no danger, rather, she felt at peace, despite the circumstances. Ahsoka could feel it; the end was near.

_But what would that mean?_

The furrow in Steela's brow suggested she must have been lost in thought for a small time. "I do. But there is that underlying fear... that one day he'll be gone, or that I'll be gone, leaving the other alone until they're time has come... but that's what makes it worth it all. The secrets, the hiding... " Though the underlying fear was almost overwhelming. 

"Don't you ever worry about more than that? Many of the famous Sith were Jedi who were in love." Steela walked up to the Togruta and stood beside her. The Togruta looked to her in surprise at the knowledge, but she suppose many stories were told of the downfall of great warriors into tyrants.

"No." _Yes._

"And..." Steela hesitated. "If the Republic knew?"

"Best cause scenario it would only be me who was punished; however, worse case would mean Rex would be sent to Kamino for - for reconditioning." She said the word in a full voice but it made her chest tighten and her breathing deepen.

"Reconditioning?"

"All troopers go through the same training on Kamino, and they are all pushed to believe that it is the code of life. When one goes... off, for whatever reason... they are sent back to Kamino. Their memories and experiences are wiped from them, their identity taken. Then they are given a new number, name, and General." Steela stared at Ahsoka with wide eyes. "Don't look at me like that. You think that if I could do something I wouldn't? Many of the Jedi disagree with this, it goes against everything we are taught, but the Republic has decided, and we cannot change their minds. The Council had tried for years before they let it go, unable to sway the Chancellor's mind. He believes it best in order for no attachments to be formed. Or so he says." 

"And you still-"

"Yes. This war won't last forever. The Republic will not always need an army, and perhaps, when this is all over it will change."

"What about after the war? What will you do?"

"...I don't know."

* * *

"The people are turning against the droids." Lux called out when he landed, climbing off his Ruping. His blue eyes were lit with excitement for the first time since the two of them had talked. "Riots have begun in the streets."

Saw chuckled and clapped his hand on Lux's shoulder. "It's a beautiful thing, ain't it, Bonteri?"

Steela frowned from her place next to Ahsoka. "We need the battles to remain on the _outskirts_ of the city." Her voice was firm. The younger woman had adjusted well to the role of leader in the few weeks following the vote.

A presence joined them, standing to her side, and she didn't need to look to know who it was. He stood at attention, watching the others converse between themselves on their next move. Saw, the headstrong man he was, wanted to take the fight to them, but Steela and Lux preferred the outskirts. 

The Captain and Commander stepped away from them, leaving them to discuss, while they talked to themselves. It was in hushed tones, Ahsoka turning at one point to show Rex that her wound was in fact healed. Their conversation turned lightly heated, as words such as 'against our orders' and 'they need our help' were hushed between the two. The Togruta bit back her response, her lips pulling into a large frown on her face, which pulled the marking on her face. Her mate frowned as well, both for upsetting her, and to hold his ground.

"Commander Tano? Your thoughts?" Denup interrupted the two, looking between them as if he was not aware they were holding their own discussion.

"Apologizes, your Majesty." Ahsoka apologized with a dip of her head, blue eyes noting Steela and Saw giving each other hard stares, both of them with their shoulders squared in a standoff. "I believe you need to reiterate some-"

"We need to take the fight to them! This is war, innocent lives will be lost, that cannot be stopped." Saw spoke up his side but Steela groan and rubbed her temples. 

"We want victory but not at the cost of innocent lives-"

"Steela! This is war-"

"If I may," She stepped forward, and they all shut their mouths. "You are both right, lives will be lost, that is inevitable, but the more you draw them out to the outskirts of the city, the less danger the citizens will be. Lead them out, and you have control over the field. Not them." Saw frowned, but after a deep breath agreed.

The General stood by the King and nodded. "My men await your commands, Steela." The woman looked surprised, but a grin formed on her lips and she dipped her head in thanks.

Denup grinned, his face seemed a few years younger with the joy that lit up his face. "Steela. You are now our commander force. You renewed my faith in myself... now," he placed a delicate hand on her shoulder, looking at the woman with pride, "I am putting my faith in you."

Steela looked at the king wordlessly, shock crossing all of her features, before a fond gaze was exchanged between the two, something similar to a parent and a child, or a master and apprentice.

"You think this'll be enough?" Rex whispered beside her.

Her head cocked towards him while still remaining forward. "It's hard to tell. They have the spirit, and their numbers are increasing... but the Separatists have the technological advantage... and that may be their downfall."

"... I know what you're thinking. General Skywalker-"

"Rex, this is more than just orders. These people's lives and freedom are on the line... I can't just sit back and watch."

"You're a good person, Commander. But this is not our fight."

"No, but it is mine. We-we're supposed to be keepers of the peace, and freedom... this is what a Jedi has been taught to do."

"..." His hand came to rest on her shoulder, giving it an affectionate squeeze.

* * *

"Rex, my shoulder is healed, I can drive!"

"Not that I don't trust you... but have you seen you're driving skills? You're worse than the General."

"Oh come on, that's a bit harsh-"

"You wanted to ram a _tank_ with a speeder-"

"In my defense that would have worked-"

"No it wouldn't have."

Lux watch the two Republic figures argue back in forth, but if the way they spoke and smiled it wasn't really an argument. They were about to take off, and he wanted to speak with her, just in case this was the last time they really saw one another. To apologize for how he acted. And accusing her of rejecting him for someone else. It was really all in his head wasn't it. The two were friends, and he knew both were too loyal to their codes to pursue anything even if it existed in the first place.

Ahsoka got up with ease, and helped Rex up onto the Ruping. But halfway through she stuck her tongue out and let go, letting him fall onto his back with an 'umphf'. The two stared at each other for a moment before the Padawan broke out into laughter, the Captain shaking his head, but a smile on his lips.

"What you thinking bout, Senator?" Steela hummed from beside him, making the man yelp. His cheeks flushed with surprise, to which the woman laughed, placing her hand on her hip to steady herself. "Bit jumpy, aren't you? What's going on in that head?"

He didn't say anything, just returned his gaze to where Captain Rex was helping Ahsoka up onto the Ruping. "Just thinking... about the future."

Steela nudged him with her arm, a certain look in her eyes that made his chest tighten. "Me too."

* * *

Rex stood back, watching Ahsoka and Lux converse while they waited for Steela and Saw. He noticed in the way they stood they were no longer in the same stage of comfort they had been when they first arrived on Onderon. In small ways, it made him feel better, knowing Lux didn't ruin what he and the Commander had, but it also made him frown. He didn't think himself possessive, and if anything, Ahsoka was the one in charge of the relationship, despite her efforts to make it a mutual stance. Perhaps it was the way he was engineered, but he couldn't say no to her, no matter how much he knew saying no would be better in the long run. But if he were able to do that, they wouldn't have what they did.

She wanted to stay and defend them, join their efforts in the fighting. Rex wanted to stand by her, but his similar loyalty to the Republic made him hesitant. They were there for a job, but they stayed because they supported the cause.

"Rex, get down here!" His mate called, and he nodded, sliding his goggles back over his eyes and jumping down to their level. Naturally he stood next to her. The sun shone on them, the black clothing he wore making his body heated, a thin sheet of sweat visible on his face. A hand waving in front of his face brought him back to the present, where Ahsoka was in front of him, her brows furrowed, a water canteen in one of her hands, held out to him. "Drink. We got no cover here and you look exhausted." She doted on him like a mother hen, something he found himself quite fond of.

He accepted it and took a long drink, handing it back and wiping his mouth with the back of his arm, giving her a nod of gratitude. She blinked at him, eyes filled with affection. He didn't look away.

"Oi, guys?" Steela's voice snapped them out of it, and the two stepped away from one another. "The droids are almost here. The end is coming." She tapped the com on her wrist, contacting her brother to begin his attack.

A group of Rulings took off from another ledge, Saw leading the group. Grenades were dropped, the fiery red explosions could be seen from the cliff ledge. Blasters fired, dust collecting in the air. The battlefield became a cloud with lights of blue and red darting from one side to the other. From the corner of his eye he saw Ahsoka's hand go to her saber. He took a risk nd grabbed her wrist, shaking his head when her blue eyes met his.

Her shoulders slumped but she nodded and her hand fell away. His hand did not.

Ahsoka's head snapped up and her eyes darted around wildly. He followed her eyes, hand releasing her wrist. Ships were approaching on the horizon. She opened her mouth to shout a warning, but they drowned her out, sniping down a rebel and their Ruping, and a sniper on the cliff face.

"There!"

"Any ideas?" Steela looked over her shoulder to them.

"Yeah, run!" Ahsoka grabbed the woman by the arm, hauling her over to a Ruping, the two women climbing a top and taking off, the men following them close behind.

* * *

"Master! Please, talk to the Council! It's a full-scale war, they need our help!" She pleaded to the holocam of her Master and Obi-wan. Anakin's brow was furrowed, taking what she said into consideration, but as he was not a council member he was not able to do what she had asked.

"Even Master Wind would be weary at this point. The Republic will not involve themselves in an internal affair-"

"The Separatists have a new gunship with a powerful ray shield! Nothing is getting past it!" She shouted, cutting the master off, her brows furrowed in her frustration. Rex was next to her, keeping an eye out for any enemies who would pray on the busy Padawan. 

"I'm sorry Ahsoka, but they will have to find a way. Do not stay there if their failure is certain."

"I can't just- just sit by and watch them throw their lives at a losing battle and not do something."

"You will do what you can to evacuate with the survivors and return to Coruscant. Do you understand?"

"..." She looked down and closed her eyes, as though the words brought a physical pain to her. "Yes master." Ahsoka closed the call and breathed out, letting her head fall into her hands. A hand rested itself on her shoulder, but she took little comfort in it.

"They aren't coming." Lux said, it wasn't a question. 

"No... as long as Rash is king the Republic can't do anything."

Steela growled and ignored her. "They're pulling back, we gotta cover them! Regroup at the nest!" She ordered, other rebels beginning to fall back to return to the base.

Ahsoka crossed her arms and watched them. Fighting a losing battle, and she could do nothing. Even if she fought along side them, it would only be a matter of time before the forces fell. "Commander. We got to go." Rex called to her from a Ruping, only turning when he noticed she wasn't with him.

* * *

"The highlands will slow the army, but those gunships are coming." 

In the small time they had without a battle around them, they held a small council to discuss what they needed to do. "We need to move."

"Any word from Master Skywalker?" Lux looked to her. She shook her head. 

"We can't give up. Stagger the defenses. Make use of our training." Steela ordered Saw, who nodded, the General following behind him. Lux began to follow but halted and looked to Ahsoka one last time. 

"You have to help us."

Ahsoka crossed her arms. "I can't fight this war for you." Was all she could reply with. He scowled at her, stalking away.

Steela watched him leave with sad eyes and shook her head. "I'm sorry. We wouldn't have made it this far without you." The woman walked up to Ahsoka, shockingly throwing her arms around the Padawan's shoulders. "Thank you. For everything." Ahsoka rested her hands on Steela's back for the moment before the human pulled away.

"I just wish I could help more. The Republic could turn the tide of the battle... but they can't."

Ahsoka watched as the cave emptied itself, until only her and Rex remained. Her arms hugged herself as her eyes stared after the rebel's retreating forms. 

"...How are we going to pull this off, Rex?"

"I don't know Commander. This war will be hard enough, but an evacuation will mean full scale conflict. It might not even work."

"...We might die alongside them, huh?"

"We might."

"Could be worse, I suppose."

Rex raised a brow, "how so?"

"I could be alone."

* * *

"We got company!" Steela's voice called from outside the cave, causing the two advisors to rush outdoors. Ahsoka's hand went to her belt, but noticing the ship wasn't firing, she let go, though did not lower her guard. 

She took the lead to the ship, Steela not far behind her. 

Much to her surprise, she saw Hondo and his pirates unloading crates. Her eyes shot to her belt. Hondo seemed to be himself, lay back as ever despite having multiple guns pointed at his skull. His eyes looked Steela over and hummed. "Well, well, you might just be my new favorite spys." Steela's face tightened as a scowl pulled at her lips.

"Just tell us why you're hear before you get knocked to the ground." She spoke firmly but not aggressively.

The pirate just tsked. "You should thank me, young lady. I have brought you a gift from Skywalker and Kenobi." The pirates handling the crates pulled back one of the lids, revealing rocket launchers. 

Ahsoka's face relaxed as her lips parted in surprise. "Rocketlaunchers?"

"Shoulder fire. Very expensive."

Her eyes narrowed immediately. "Paid for?"

Hondo just grinned, eyes tightening behind his goggles. "Very handsom- oh!" A blaster bolt fired a few inches from his head. The single fire put the whole camp alert, and Ahsoka grabbed and ignited her blade. "Oh my, look at the time!" And within a few seconds, Hondo, his crew, and ship were gone. Leaving them to deal with the commando droids that arrived.

Steela whistled for her Ruping, who swooped down and grabbed two of the three droids, the third just barely ducking in time. It didn't last long as her blade sliced the head off though, and she crushed it beneath her boot.

Hearing voices, she saw Lux, Saw, and Rex run up to them, all seemingly relieved that non were hurt. "They saw the ship." Steela shook her head in disbelief.

"It was only a patrol. Thankfully you took care of them before they could report anything." Ahsoka tried to reassure the woman but the frown on his face did not fade.

Lux moved past both of them, shouldering two of the launchers and handing them out. "We have to get these to the others."

"These better work."

"Only one way to learn, right?"

* * *

She watched from the cliffside as the launchers were handed out to the rebels who were slowing down the droid army. It lightened her heart to see the rebels filled with the determination again at the new weapons. Saw was clearly eager to test it out, running out of cover and shooting one to the ground, resulting in an explosion and crushing some of the army.

Cheers filled the air with the small victory and gaining an upper hand over the gunships before it ended. A com came in for Steela, who rushed over to her Ruping, along with Lux, calling for the Advisors to come along, yelling that Denup was in danger.

They were at the Nest within minutes, seeing the third gunship taking out the few defenses left at the base. They arrived just in time to see the woman who commed Steela shot dead. Her lips tightened but she leapt off the Ruping onto the defenses. She pushed one off the defenses and ignited her blade to slice the other in half. The gunship aimed for her and fired. She threw herself off the landings and to the ground, landing gracefully with her saber still in hand. 

Steela flew in front of the gunship, firing one of the launchers, distracting it from the helpless to take out the threat. From the corner of her eye she saw the King and his guards run from the cave. Droids that had left the ship followed suite, and Steela, who had gotten off and fired the gunship into the side of the mountain persued as well. She ran to follow, but became held back by droids exiting from the cave, aiming their blasters for her. She took most of them out quickly, though the last few were shot down by Lux, who had landed along with Rex. The three all met gazes and followed the chase.

It did not last long as she saw the cliff edge within 20 yards, and the King standing there with nowhere to go. He was trapped. The Rebellion ended here, one way or another.

Steela shot down the last droid, which has dispatched the final guardsmen, approaching the King and offering her hand. The two exchanged words, too far away for her to hear, but finally, she took a moment to breath. But only a moment.

What happened next she could have predicted. But she didn't. And it would cost them dearly. A gunship, having been shot, was hurtling for Steela and Denup. With his back turned, the King was unaware of the threat until the young woman showed him ungracefully away.

She had to dive to the side to avoid being hit, dust flying up into the air, blocking her vision momentarily. But sight was not needed to know somthing had happened. The sounds of rock cracking were enough. Throwing herself to her feet, wobbling, she dashed to the otherside of the ship where Steela hung off the edge. Denup was safely away, but Lux, who had quickly followed her, raced ahead and slid onto his stop, reaching out over the edge. 

Ahsoka's heart flew into her mouth as she saw him slip in slowmotion, not recognizing her feet were moving until she was reaching out and prevented him from falling. He was floating in mid air and within a few seconds, was on stable ground. She mumbled something like 'she got this' to Lux, sliding towards the edge but far enough she wouldn't slip if her foot slid.

"I got you," she spoke softly, reaching out, Steela's body slowly floating towards her. Using one hand to keep her up, she reached out her other arm, her foot getting closer till she stood on the edge. Their fingertips grazed as her hand extended to grab her wrist-

A hot pain shot though her shoulder, at the junction of her collar bone, freezing her entire body as it slumped forward. The cry was deafened in her ear as she felt arms circle her waste, her half open eyes barely registering she had almost fallen.

She was pulled back to safety, but in that moment it hit her. She shoved the person off her and scrambled to the edge, reaching a hand out like she could do anything. Instead, she was met with the sight of an unmoving body at the bottom of the cliff. Steela.

Steela.

Her eyes stung, and tears built up, her chest tightened until she couldn't breath. There was a hand on her back but she ignored it, letting her head fall in defeat. 

* * *

She made her way down the hill to the body- Steela, and fell to her knees beside her. Her eyes were closed, her hands limp. Desperately she checked for a pulse, but found none. _Steela was dead._

Because of her.

She had not sensed the gun... she was too focused on saving Steela in that moment she had not considered her surroundings. And now it cost her a friend and a leader.

Footsteps approached. Her eyes looked up, glazed over, at Saw, whose face was filled with anguish as he dropped to his knees, taking Steela into his arms, holding her close.

Whatever she was feeling was nothing compared to him. Her eyes could only close as her head lowered, trying to prevent any emotions from escaping lest she lose control. Ahsoka's legs were wobbly as she stood and backed away, only for her place to be taken by Lux. The two men spoke in hushed whispers, or if they spoke in normal tones she didn't hear them.

A presence took her attention as she weaved her way through the gathering crowd.

Rex said nothing, just offered his arms out, and caught her as his Commander fell into them, burying her face in his pauldron. He offered no words of comfort, just silently promises he wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

And he didn't. He stood by her side while her newly wounded shoulder was disinfected and wrapped, and by the ceremony. Generals Kenobi and Skywalker were there too, watching the Togruta with concerned eyes, unused to seeing her so downcast.

She didn't take his hand, or touch his in any way, but was comforted simply by him standing beside her. Saw and Lux said their goodbyes to Steela, who was being honored in front of the entire planet. It was fitting, and well deserved. 

"Rex." Her voice was hoarse when she spoke, "would she have lived if I had reached her faster?"

He was silent for a moment. Unsure if she wanted the truth, or what she wanted to hear. And to be honest, he wasn't sure the answer to either. "Perhaps. We could have lost you both too." He offered her quietly, watching her tilt her head enough to peek at him with her blue eyes. 

"Does it go away?"

"No. But you... you learn to cope with it, and perhaps it will help you become stronger."

The two stood side by side as the King announced it officially, Onderon would side with the Republic in the Galatic Civil War, and that this was a day to never be forgotten, and a Hero to be remembered.

_End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Arc done. 
> 
> Let me know in a comment what arc you'd like to see next! I know chronologically it's the Wrong Jedi Arc, but I was also thinking of doing Fives' arc before that, you know?
> 
> Eitherway, let me know what you guys would like to see next and I'll get around to doing it!
> 
> Thanks so much for sticking through this with me <3

**Author's Note:**

> Did I do good? I always hope to keep things consistent. Grrrrr part of me wants to be cliche but I know that neither Rex or Ahsoka have that in their character.... mmmmmmmmm


End file.
